Bunny Rabbit Pajamas
by The Soap
Summary: Souta is dragged into the feudal era by an eccentric snake demon named Ginjiro. Kikyou lures Inuyasha to Naraku's lair and Kagome must rely on Sesshoumaru to help her save her little brother. A reluctant partnership turns into something else. [Sess/Kag]
1. Ginjiro

**Bunny Rabbit Pajamas.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I don't own any of the characters of Inuyasha. They belong to the wonderful and talented Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE | GINJIRO**

Slender fingers caressed the curved back of a delicately engraved brush. _Voluptuous_, Ginjiro thought. Lavender and peppermint and sour body oils filled his nose. He held the back to the flame; the blue and white enamel landscape was perfectly detailed. There was a small gold plaque at the bottom of the scene, with neat, evenly spaced letters.

In the flickering light, his olive-tinted eyes drank in the beautiful object as he read the inscription.

"To Kagome, From Souta." He curled his beautiful lips; a terrible half-smile blossomed. "How nice, a gift."

"Ginjiro," another voice said quietly. "can you use this?"

Ginjiro hesitated, relishing the smooth hair under his fingers. He plucked a few strands out and wrapped them so tightly around his index finger that it started to turn blue. His olive eyes, green like snake skin, flickered in the light of the fire. He glanced up at the silver figure's ominous baboon mask. "I can mix up some lovely magic with such an exquisite item." Ginjiro thought he saw the beginnings of a smirk in the shadow of that mask.

* * *

Kagome Higurashi let a sigh erupt from within her and surrendered the full 110 lbs of herself over to gravity. A groan, originating from a very deep and tired place, surfaced to her lips.

"Kagome, are you well?" Sango's face appeared in the schoolgirl's field of vision. The tiny fox demon Shippo came to Kagome's side.

"Yea, you look beat!" He exclaimed.

"Ugh" said Kagome melodramatically. "I suffer from dog-demon-itis."

"Don't we all." Sango intoned dryly.

"Actually," Kagome said, finding the strength to sit up. "I'm just really glad to be back here in the village. We must have walked 50 miles! My body aches." Kagome was very tired. She felt the very beginnings of a cold, which was horrible timing.

Sango moved closer, taking a good look at the substitute priestess' face. "Kagome, you do look a little pale. Are you feeling sick?"

Kagome put the back of her hand on her forehead. "Huh. Maybe a little. There is something I'm a little worried about, though." She leaned in closer to Sango. "I have to go back home for two weeks this time."

A surprised look passed over Sango's face. "Two weeks! Inuyasha is not going to be happy to hear that."

"I think he's too protective of me sometimes, but it's his fault he gets so upset! I have a life, and exams to study for!" Kagome justified, a little too forcefully.

"I give him two and a half days until he jumps through that well to come get you." Shippo chirped from behind the girls.

Kagome turned around to face the little fox. "I was going to ask you two about that. I really need this time to study, otherwise I am going to fail terribly," Kagome began miserably. "Can you find a way to distract him for these two weeks? Maybe can you lead him on some sort of bogus journey."

Sango looked skeptical. "He doesn't like to leave the village when you're gone. He needs to be in sight of the well at all times!"

"I know, I know." Kagome resigned. "But please try? I'll owe you a favor."

Shippo jumped into her arms. "Don't go! I'll miss you too much!"

"Well, I'll certainly give it my best," Sango said, smiling as she watched Kagome give Shippou a squeeze of love.

* * *

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called into the dog demon's favorite tree.

Gust of wind, whoosh. He was beside her.

"What?"

"I have to go back."

"So?"

She began firmly. "I'm going back for two weeks this time. I have exams to study for, and lots of things to catch up on! I'm very busy, and I definitely don't want you following me to the other side! You should stay here. I'm sure you can find something to do."

His ears twitched, and his golden eyes narrowed for a second.

"Fine."

"Eh? You're not mad?" Kagome exclaimed.

Inuyasha blushed. "I don't live my life around you, you know."

"What! You don't indeed," she said, scoffing.

"What are you trying to say?"

"Whenever I come back to the past you're always waiting there in the grove next to the well like a little pup waiting for his master!"

"Am not! You're the one always coming back to me for protection."

"Fine, whatever you say, Puppy-Yasha."

"What'd you call me?" He turned to her to find her smiling broadly at him.

"I think I'll miss you for these two weeks. Mostly the furry ears."

Inuyasha looked away. "Do whatever you want." He looked sideways at her over his shoulder then jumped back into the tree.

"Bye Inuyasha!" Kagome called, a little puzzled by his lack of fight.

"Trying to nap, here." He called back.

Hoisting her bag on her shoulder, she walked away, thinking that she might have heard the words "be safe" come from the tree. A small smile painted her lips.

A breeze tugged at her skirt as she stood on the lip of the well, and she jumped.

* * *

When Kagome's scent disappeared from the well, Inuyasha jumped down from the tree quickly and started East, towards the rocky Flame Thrower's Ridge.

Kikyou and her sickly sweet smell, like an orchid on the brink of death, was near. Inuyasha inhaled. Slightly rotten, overripe. It simultaneously appalled and attracted him. Kagome was different. Her smell was more akin to a budding flower. It was honest, pure. He didn't feel right touching her. He had done so much wrong in his life. How could he corrupt such a beautiful thing?

The sky was threatening rain, a large storm, if his nose was serving him right. He quickened his pace.

It had been difficult for him to play off Kagome's departure. He felt impossibly jealous of her modern-era life, with its "homework" and "exams." He didn't see why such simple schooling was more important than finding the Shikon no Tama. Normally he would have thrown a more convincing fit, but Kikyou's smell had been maddening him. Inuyasha knew he was strong, but as far as this matter went, he was at the dead priestess' mercy.

He slipped by the huts in the village swiftly. He could sense his travel companions nearby, but he altered his course to make a wide arc around them. He lurched into the growing dark, following Kikyou's sick sweetness like a fly to putrid fruit.

* * *

One long cheerful greeting from her brother and mother, one awkward session in which her grandfather tried to force strange talismans upon her, one change of clothes, and one bath later, Kagome let gravity take over again and flopped on her bed.

The softness of her futon always managed to startle her after spending cool nights outside in the Sengoku Jidai. She turned over, reaching for her pillow and accidentally grabbing her cat's fat behind instead.

"Buyo Buyo!" She exclaimed. "Squishy Squishy, come here, why don't you be my pillow instead!"

The cat gave her a look that she assumed was the feline version of incredulous and annoyed all tied up in one before it removed itself from the bed. It would probably be a good idea to start her studies now. Her eyes slid to the large stack of books. She was so woefully behind.

A small pair of knuckles rapped at her door.

"Come in," she said, grateful for a distraction.

Souta entered. Kagome smiled and reached for him, "Let me fix your hair, It's a mess!" Souta swatted her hands away but finally relented after a bit of a struggle. After his hair was significantly organized, Kagome placed her hands in her lap and smiled.

"How's school?" She asked.

"It's OK, I guess," He replied the typical adolescent boy response.

"Mom told me that you're 2nd in your whole class!" Kagome replied, pushing him playfully.

"I wish I was number one," Souta sheepishly replied.

"I'm proud of my little brother," Kagome said warmly. "Besides, you should see my grades."

Souta blushed and changed the subject. "How's Inuyasha?" Kagome noticed his eyes brighten.

"Good," She said, trailing off a little bit at the end. "The same."

Souta looked into her eyes, "Kagome," He said evenly.

"Fine!" She said louder, "He was just acting strangely before I left. I'm sure it's nothing."

Souta gave her a long look before deciding to give up. "Well, guess I'd better get to bed," He remarked before bidding her goodnight.

Kagome wished Souta a good night and when he was gone, she gazed disdainfully at her books. "I really _am _feeling a bit sick today," she reasoned to no one, "I shouldn't exert myself too much by cracking the books quite yet, right?"

She leaned back and stared up at the ceiling. Images of the feudal era played in front of her. Her thoughts turned to a single pair of golden eyes, hot like fire, always burning with anger, or excitement, or maybe love. She couldn't understand Inuyasha, and often wondered what drove his desire to become a full demon. Come to think of it, they never discussed that anymore. What would he be like as a full demon? Wild, she concluded. A wild dog, fickle and ruthless.

Strangely, as her thoughts wound away into sleep, she dreamed of Kikyou aglow in violet light.

* * *

Shippou perked up his adorable little ears under Sango's petting.

"Ahhhhh Sango that hits the spot."

She wacked him gently. "Don't say things that sound like they could come out of a certain Monk's mouth."

"Eww," he half giggled and snapped his tail.

He rolled up and looked at her, adopting a serious tone. " Hey Sango. How do you think we should divert Inuyasha? "

Sango ran a finger along her eyebrow, stopping to massage her temples. "I have been thinking about this, Shippou. This is a difficult task Kagome has put upon us."

"We could hide the stash of instant ramen that Kagome left him," Shippou suggested.

"With his nose? Even better than yours. He would find it right away," she countered. "Hmm. What about making up a tale about a nearby village with a demon infestation? I mean, we could walk a day in any direction and probably find any old village with a common demon problem."

Shippou laughed. "Without Kagome acting as moral compass, do you think he's really gonna give a rat's ass about some village?"

Sango wacked him on the head again. "Little kitsune shouldn't use such harsh language."

Shippou rubbed his lumpy noggin, about to propose another idea, when Miroku burst into the tent, grabbing his miasma-inhabited hand. His stormy eyes were serious, intent.

One word from the monk was uttered, but it was all they needed to hear. "Naraku"

* * *

Kagome awoke to the sound of stirring in the hallway outside her bedroom. Alarmed, and used to being on her guard 24-7 thanks to her dangerous life on the other side of the well, she was out of bed and at the door faster than a normal 16 year old girl. She peeked into the hall. She saw the outline of a figure halfway down the stairs, short with tousled hair and gentle sloping shoulders. It looked like her brother, Souta.

"Souta-kun?" She called softly down the hall.

He did not turn.

She followed him outside on to the pavilion.

"Souta!" The harsh whisper did not seem to get his attention. He trudged on, heading away from his warm bed.

"Hey!" She said a bit louder. Where was he going? What was wrong with him? Was he sleepwalking?

She ran to catch up to him inside the dark well house and saw that he was no longer there.

The well?! Had he jumped down there?

"You good for nothing well!" She exclaimed, running to the side. "Letting people in and out as you please!? Don't you have any sense?!" She launched herself down the dark chasm and felt the nauseating lurch that propelled her backwards in time.

Wet ground met her feet. Flashes of light permeated her vision as she felt around in the pitch black. Having groped around in such darkness before, was skilled at finding the vine ladder with her fingertips. It was raining here in the Sengoku Jidai, but Kagome was so cold with fear that she hardly seemed to notice.

A soaked head of raven hair appeared at the crest of the well a few minutes later, sticking to a face that was beginning to look frantic.

"Souta!" She called, and tried to listen to an answer over the din of the falling rain.

"Inuyasha?" She called, breaking into a run towards the village. "Sango! Shippou? Miro-" A glimpse of silver fur and a sudden blow on her left shoulder made her bank hard to the left, losing her command over gravity for the third time that day.

A few seconds of mud later, Kagome regained her equilibrium and whirled around to face the man with the baboon pelt.

"Naraku," she rasped, feeling the dread creep into her face.

The baboon man stood calmly at the edge of the clearing.

Kagome was barely able to see through the rain. It was definitely Naraku, she could feel his evil miasma all around her. But there was someone with him, a small figure. Surely it could not be...

"SOUTA!" She screamed, lurching towards the pair.

Naraku retreated into the woods, and she followed desperately. The falling rain amplified his laughter all around her.

"No! SOUTA!" She screamed, scrambling through brush and mud and puddles and sticks to reach them. Her heart was pounding; her lungs screamed. Her feet felt raw and bloody, and her eyes were stinging from the rain. Where was everybody? Where was Inuyasha!?

All she saw was red blood vessels pounding on the corners of her vision, and Naraku gliding backwards impossibly fast, too fast for her.

There was a sudden and alarming sense of free fall, as if she were in a dream and the floor dropped out beneath her suddenly.

Slippery leaves licked at her skin, twigs tore at her clothing, and helplessly she fell. Suddenly there was only the swift impact of Blackness.

* * *

End Chapter One


	2. Borrowed Power

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Inuyasha. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi, who is brilliant.

* * *

**CHAPTER 2 | BORROWED POWER**

_When Kagome awoke she was floating in a violet sea. It was warm, but not too hot. Really just perfect. The girl wanted to close her eyes and sink to the bottom of this comfortable place, but a faint touch on her hand startled her fully awake. Kikyou was there, standing in the water. It came to the undead miko's waist, as she stood smiling down upon Kagome. Kagome felt her legs float downward and soon she was standing too. _

_Kagome did not trust Kikyou, but in this warm violet place, she felt so calm and at ease that she addressed the older miko. _

_"__Kikyou, where are we?"_

_"__We are some place in between limbo and a dream," came the reply. "Sorry Kagome, we do not have time to talk. The shinigami will come for you soon." _

_"__Am I dead?!" Kagome spoke in shock. _

_"__Hopefully not for long." As Kikyou spoke the violet began to melt away and muted greens and browns took their place. It was hard to make out the surroundings. Everything was blurry and the edges of objects looked dampened. _

_Kagome gasped when she could make out a silver shining head of hair. Was that? _

_"__Inuyasha?" She breathed. _

_Kikyou's eyes snapped to her. "No. Now give me your hands."_

_Kikyou took her hands in her own. Kagome wanted to pull away but there was a strange magnetism present, and she felt that she suddenly didn't want to anymore. Together they pushed towards the silver-haired figure and their hands wrapped around something cold and smooth. Purple and cerulean light pulsed between the two mikos and through the brittle object. _

_Kikyou suddenly pulled back. "Done." She closed her eyes, brows knitted. "The shinigami are near, I must go. They have been trying to get me for some time, I'm sure you can imagine why." _

_Kagome panicked. "What about me?" _

_"__I think we have done well here," Kikyou said quickly, glancing towards the figure. "You shall be fine." The older miko began to fade. "He will protect you and you shall return his favor by giving his arm back." _

_She was gone. Kagome began to feel very tired again. "His arm?" She reached out to find that cold, brittle object again, wrapping her hands around it for comfort. It began to get very cold and little ugly shinigami were beginning to appear, reaching for her with tiny greedy hands._

* * *

Sesshoumaru had always gone about his way of doing things, day after day, operating under a strict doctrine of life. Feeling as if he was blazing his own trail; the path of the Great Sesshoumaru.

There was something that had been irritating him lately. Recently he felt like his fate no longer belonged to him.

Events had been taking place that had started to make him question his own free will. And the horrible thing - the absolute worst thing - is that he found himself making impulsive decisions, resulting in complicated situations. This was, needless to say, extremely irritating.

Currently, Sesshoumaru was pressing a claw to the space between his eyes, waiting out the last of a nasty rainstorm under a very nice tree, gazing at the form of an unconscious girl.

In the last hour, he had run into this girl he recognized, and, he not only impulsively brought her back to life but practically volunteered to help her avenge her kin.

Well, to be more specific, it was more like the girl fell into his lap while he was taking shelter from a particularly nasty storm under a pine tree. And to make matters worse, she was either half dead or completely dead.

It was not in his nature to help someone who disturbs his storm- sheltering. But, after staring blankly at her (corpse?) for a few minutes, he realized he knew her. It was Kagome, Inuyasha's traveling companion. Yes. He must be going through some temporary madness. Perhaps this was the wonder that made life so beautiful and unpredictable, but he doubted it. Staring down at her muddy, sticky feet, he believed, instead, that there was some cruel god somewhere that was getting a kick out of putting him into unfortunate and embarrassing situations. Perhaps it was his father.

Not wanting to continue taking shelter from a storm next to a dead girl, he began to move to another tree, when he received a painful zap from his Tenseiga.

That blasted sword. He began to move away again, but the farther away he walked, the more the pain increased. Sesshoumaru was not a sucker for pain, but it was rather inconvenient for him to continue going on this way, so he returned to the girls side.

She was a wet, bruised, heap of ripped clothes. Generally a mess. As he stared down upon her, the vulnerable line of her jaw stirred something inside him. His sword was pulsing, which irritated him even more. Here he was again, letting himself get manipulated by his fate again.

As he gripped the hilt of the Tenseiga, he was startled to see her spirit form beneath him, swatting away the small shinigami with one hand and grasping Tenseiga's sheath in her other. After allowing himself to appreciate the fiesty quality of her soul, Sesshoumaru smoothly unsheathed the sword and sliced the chains of the world of the dead from her spirit form, releasing her from the Shinigami's grasp.

The motionless girl on the ground was washed with light as her wounds sealed themselves up and her clothing repaired itself. She swiftly inhaled and began to cough some awful liquid that might have been a mix of blood, water and mud.

Sesshoumaru watched her sit up and stare intensely at her hands for a moment, apparently lost in thought after clearing her lungs of debris.

She turned on her knees to face him, and spent a few moments alternating between gaping rudely and staring at her hands again.

"Sesshoumaru," She whispered hoarsely in wonder. "The figure was you…"

Sesshoumaru stared blankly at her.

She was extremely pre-occupied with her solid hands for a few moments then awkwardly burst out into sobs. "Oh no! Souta!" She wailed, burying her face in her hands.

The sharp salt smell of tears made him grimace.

"Where is Inuyasha?" he finally decided to ask after she pulled herself together.

"I don't know!" (hiccup) "Usually he is by my side, but I asked Sango to lead him away from the village. I didn't think he'd be gone so soon! Er," she paused. "it's kind of a long story. But you-"

She was cut off by his glare. "You have to help me!" she protested.

"I do not have to do anything." he said cooly. "I would assume that you are resourceful enough to solve your own problems now that you are not dead."

Kagome looked up at him, eyes glazed over and slightly delirious. "About that. Thank you for saving me, Sesshoumaru."

He turned away from her, embarrassed and disgusted by the pure...what was it? Human-ness of her?

"There need not be any further discussion", he muttered. As his long strides took him away from her, he experienced a stabbing pain in his insides, stopping him cold. He took another step. The pain was still there, but worse. He looked down to ensure that his insides were in tact, which they somehow were.

"Sesshoumaru!" she called from underneath the tree. "come back here! I can't stand up quite yet!"

He cursed the needy girl under his breath and continued forward, experiencing greater pain. He looked back at her. Was this pain her doing?! He ought to give her back to the Shinigami if she was going to be this much trouble. He returned, not wanting to admit the relief he felt as the pain subsided upon moving closer to her body.

"What did you do to my sword?" He demanded, eyes dangerous and cold.

Kagome, in a feverish haze, didn't shy away from his glare, and that surprised him a little bit. "I'm not sure. Kikyou was there, and she helped me, and she was so different than the Kikyou I know on this earth. I think we put a spell on it."

Sesshoumaru's eyebrow moved in irritation.

"I don't know, I'm not good with this miko magic stuff." She added, seemingly unaware of how little sense she was making.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes and struggled with how to retort gracefully, but only managed to spit out "I saved your life, and you return the favor by place a binding spell on me?"

The girl blinked once, slowly. "I'm sorry, I didn't know that it would be so painful for you."

Sesshoumaru had had enough of this. He reached for Tenseiga. Let her be bound to the sword then. He just would no longer wear it. His father's heirloom could stuff it. He was sick of it anyway. His whole body warmed when he placed his hand on the hilt, but as soon as he tried to pull the sheath free of this belt, a searing pain went through his arm. He tugged again, clumsy as the jagged fire raced through his shoulder and now to his chest.

"No! I think you'll break it." The girl was struggling to stand up.

Let the sword shatter. He wasn't weaker than a goddamn sword. "Good" he spat out, attempting to wrench free the unbudging sword. Let it shatter.

"I think you'll break yourself before the sword yields." Kagome said in a small voice.

The pain had moved to his gut, and he found that he could no longer take it. He gave up in anger, turning his glare towards this wretched miko.

She had gotten to stand now, and was bracing herself against the pine. "I have to find my brother. Naraku..."

The rain was lightening now, a steady patter in place of a driving pour.

Sesshoumaru felt the anger boiling inside of him. She looked to on the verge of tears again. "I'm going to kill that wretched baboon," Kagome babbled.

The red rage he felt moved into his face, transforming his fangs and filling the whites of his eyes with blood.

"Sesshoumaru, you're scaring me," she said, her voice going up an octave. "Please. Help me and I'll help you!"

He moved towards her slowly, the claws on his hand emerging from his nail sheaths.

"No no. Kikyou told me how. Only I don't remember...Oh!" She exclaimed -

"She told me that I can help you grow back your arm! The one that Inuyasha hacked off? I can help you grow it back, but I don't really know how yet...but I'm pretty sure she can help me?"

He allowed his rage to explode within him. Unable to even entertain the idea of listening to her babble on any longer, he released one quick deck to her stomach, instantly knocking her out.

Blissful silence.

The sensation of being alone calmed him so much that his demon form faded from his body and he became his normal, pristine self. He was now 100 percent sure that his father was indeed the god assigned to watch over him, and he sighed in frustration.

He lay Kagome down on the wet, muddy ground. The rain was falling gently upon the pine needles and he let himself settle in beside her. He would try to break the spell in the morning, but for now he closed his eyes to try to calm his raging headache.

This arm? Not that he needed it, but it would be nice to have two once more, if only for the pure symmetry of it. He allowed himself a little vanity sometimes.

He looked at his new, unpredictable burden. Her wet dark hair clung to her neck, and her full long lashes fluttered on pale cheeks. His eyes followed her neck, to her collar. She seemed to be wearing some sort of patterned tight gulags. They were relatively functional but too thin. The wet fabric clung to her female form. His eyes regarded her thin shoulders and the space where her collarbones met. His gaze crept lower, to her chest...the fabric was really too thin - barely presentable. The pattern was colorful - were those flowers? He leaned in, his own wet silver hair sliding over her. Not flowers, but, yes - little hopping bunny rabbits. He looked away, slightly flushed.

So. Yes. He had practically volunteered to help this fickle, annoying, ridiculous-garb-wearing teenager avenge her brother. He didn't understand sibling love, but he could understand that if anyone tried to kill Inuyasha he would do his best to kill them, for Inuyasha was his own to kill. He tipped his head back and allowed himself some rest.

* * *

Kikyou waited in the hut, not moving, simply listening. Hungry. She was always hungry for souls to animate her. Kaede and Kikyou had experienced hunger in their lives, but human hunger was different than this. This was limbo. Hell even. Beyond the driving rain, Inuyasha was swiftly moving towards her.

_Will this work?_

She had to play her part here. She knew she wouldn't mess up. But would the plan work? It all depended on Kagome, really.

Inuyasha was nearer now. She could feel his presence. The jagged fury of his energy surged around her. _Inuyasha. _Clumsy misunderstood hanyou, love of her youth. Pawn.

She stood.

"Kikyou..." He breathed her name, huffing and soaked as he looked upon her.

Parts of herself saw everything more clearly now that she had died, but other parts of her yearned for the vitality of him. Those golden eyes that she had once gazed into so honestly and lovingly were bright as they ever were.

Kikyou had never really seen the resemblance between herself and Kagome. But she understood how Inuyasha had fallen for the girl, that girl who could still look up at him with the same innocence and vulnerability that she had once.

Kikyou extended a lily-white hand forward, bridging the gap between her and the wet hanyou.

"Inuyasha," she purred, touching his face, so gently. Now wasn't the time for sentiment. It was time to play her part.

* * *

Kagome tried to sit up but felt as if she were tied to the earth. She blinked furiously, moving her eyes around to see better.

"Kikyou?" She whispered.

Kagome opened her eyes, blinked, and the spinning ground in front of her finally stopped its circular motion. Forest floor, check. Morning sunlight, check. She rolled over, seeing silver hair gleaming gold in the sun. Dog demon protector - check - but not the usual one.

She put a hand to her forehead. She had dreamed of Kikyou. The warmth of purple light that had washed over her in her dream was fading fast. She didn't feel so hot. Her clothes and hair were still damp from the rain last night. Her heart hammered in her chest as she remembered everything - Souta! What plans did Naraku have for him?

Sesshoumaru stared at her, and seemed to be waiting for something. How had Kikyou lent her the power to bind the likes of this great demon? _Why _had she?

"I feel like a zombie." Kagome groaned, covering her eyes. She supposed that she actually technically WAS walking dead now, due to the Tenseiga and all. This could be hell, she considered, casting a bleary glance at her unwilling protector.

Sesshoumaru did not seem to be in any mood for light conversation this morning. He had a particular quirk to his eyebrow. She wondered if he had woken up early to try to depart from the scene, only to experience blinding pain. The thought of her having power over him, similar to her "Osuwari" spell over Inuyasha, gave her a little bit of satisfaction.

What good is a smug dog demon if you couldn't teach him a lesson?

She remembered the Souta's daze, the chase, the fall, the binding spell, her plea. She looked down at her hands, but suddenly turned white. How utterly embarrassing. She was wearing the bunny rabbit pajamas her mother had given to her for her birthday. Horrible.

She groaned audibly. She needed different clothes, a bow an arrow, ramen, probably some changes of underwear, first aid kit...Oh her mother! With both Kagome and Souta suddenly gone in the morning, her mother and grandfather must be sick with worry!

Kagome decided. She must go back to her time and soothe them, not to mention gather ample supplies.

She looked up at Sesshoumaru, who was still staring at her rudely.

"First things first, we have to go to Bone Eater's Well." Kagome announced, before letting loose a sinus-shaking sneeze.

* * *

Souta came out of his daze abruptly, painfully and inconveniently. It went more like this: he was dumped unceremoniously upon a cold hard floor.

Souta gasped, taking in a deep gulp of dust and dirt from the floor of his cell. He coughed for what seemed like 5 full minutes before he was able to assess his situation.

The first thing he noticed was that the cell he was in was very, very dark. He _hated_ the dark. He scrambled so that his back was against a corner and blinked several times so that his eyes would adjust to the slight bit of light coming underneath the door.

The second thing he noticed was that he wasn't in Tokyo anymore. There was no buzz of powerlines, no whir of computers or honks from traffic. He must be in the country somewhere.

What was the last thing he remembered? Souta closed his eyes hard. Kagome's face swam into view. _Onee-chan. _She had just come back from the feudal era, and they had dinner, and then he had gone to bed after studying. Could he possibly be having a nightmare? He immediately tried pinching himself, which was quite painful. So no nightmare.

"Hello?" He tried calling out.

"Anyone? Where am I?"

Souta began to cry.

The door slid open. Souta's head immediately shot up and he was blinded by the light from the hall, which had refracted upon his tears.

A figure stepped through.

"No need to call out," the figure intoned quietly, completely void of emotion.

Souta squinted, the other figure's form slowly taking a shape he could recognize.

"You are prisoner now. There isn't escape. Accept it and make no fuss or you'll make him angry."

Souta tried to stand up. The form was a boy, no older than himself, with a ponytail and eyes that looked exhausted.

"Hello." Souta said, moving towards the boy. "Where am I?"

The boy didn't answer.

"I don't know what's happened. I didn't do anything wrong." Souta cursed hismelf as his voice started to waver. He was so scared, but he had to be brave, like Inuyasha.

Inuyasha!

"Inuyasha's going to save me from this, you know!" He started boldly, raising his voice. "And my sister!" The word echoed off the walls of the room.

"Sister." The other boy, his captor, repeated quietly.

Souta took his chance and ran for the door, but only got a few steps forward before he was suddenly lashed backwards. His stomach dipped violently and he felt the impact of a hard surface. Then, black.

* * *

Sesshoumaru settled against a tree. He chose his spot so that he was near enough to Kagome but strategically placed so that she couldn't see him unless she turned around awkwardly. He could observe her without her noticing. Her shoulders were slumped, her head down, looking lost in thought. Or she had fallen asleep sitting up. She had asked the village miko for a change of clothes, and the red and white garb was much more appropriate. She was almost half handsome in the colors, he thought. Her bow and arrows lay next to her. He had seen Kagome use the weapon before and was not interested in being on the other side of those purified arrows. Without speaking to him, Kagome tipped over on to the ground and slipped into sleep rather quickly.

He had been surprised at the level of amusement her frustration had given him during a frantic moment earlier today.

"AUUUUGHHHH" erupted the well.

The great dog demon let his curiosity get the better of him.

"NOOOO!" The well continued.

Sesshoumaru looked down the Bone Eater's Well at the crazy girl pounding her little pale fists against the bottom. She was dirty again, getting wet and muddy now, her little fingernails scraping wet dead leaves. His Tenseiga pulsed warmly against his thigh.

He waited patiently as she scurried up the side and emerged, stinking of high heaven.

"I think it's the binding spell," she said after a moment of clearly trying to gather herself. "It's not letting me get to the other side."

"Perhaps you should lift the spell," he said lightly.

"For the last time, Sesshoumaru-" drawing out the syllables of his name, "I don't know how. Good for nothing well!" She yelled, completely beside herself. Her cheeks were flushed. She kicked the side of the stone structure.

He turned away to hide his amused half smile.

Kagome had apparently calmed herself down. "I guess we should go see Kaede and hear what she thinks about this. Maybe she has an idea about where everyone got to."

The old woman had no idea where the others had gone. Sesshoumaru had resented the raised-eyebrow look that Kaede had passed to Kagome when she saw the teenager's new companion. "Inuyasha's brother, isn't it?" She asked of Sesshoumaru.

"Half." He corrected sharply, leaving the hut to wait outside.

Whatever the old woman had discussed with Kagome regarding the binding spell, he wasn't interested in hearing. This whole situation was unpleasant and embarrassing, but it also had the annoying quality of being an amusing diversion from his everyday life.

* * *

End Chapter 2


	3. Getting Dirty

Author's Note: I'm still messing around with formatting. Forgive me for the inconsistency. Additionally, I realize that the facts and or timeline of this story may be a little funky in regard to the actual story of Inuyasha, but I hope you can use your imagination a little. Thanks for reading.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of it's characters.

* * *

**Chapter 3 | Getting Dirty**

Inuyasha's heart pounded as Kikyou's cold hand stroked his cheek. How long had it been since last they saw each other?

The sweltering fragrance of sweet, rotting flowers consumed him.

Kagome, he thought, but Kikyou's hand anchored him here, here, here, always here by her side, like he had promised way back before Onigumo and Naruaku.

Such a strong girl she had been back then. Serious and pure and powerful, entrusted with the most beautiful and destructive of objects. Kikyou firing brilliant violet arrows at demons, Kikyou bandaging a small child's broken arm. Kikyou laughing with little Kaede. She would have given up her status as protector of the jewel, her entire miko life, so that he could have her. So that he could spoil her purity.

There was a shadow of that girl inside those tired, red-rimmed eyes, he knew.

Inuyasha, overwhelmed, fell to his knees and clutched her close. He breathed in full, deep breaths of her dead beauty. Struck by the sadness of it all, of the part he had played.

"Inuyasha," She knelt beside him, her silk hair sliding over her shoulders. "There is a favor I need of you now."

The hanyou looked up into those melancholy eyes.

"There's an object I need you to retrieve for me from a powerful demon. A valuable object." Kikyou emphasized.

"Where?" Inuyasha responded instantly. "What is it?" He knew he would do it. He was strong and she needed strength. He would act for her when she could not. Kagome...

Kagome was fine, he assured himself. She was safe in the modern era for a fortnight, (Wasn't she?) The gang would worry but he had disappeared for longer, right? They would guard the well.

To his surprise, the look Kikyou gave him was laced with great sadness.

"Details," she paused, sliding her slender fingers through silver hair, "will come later." And she kissed him full on the mouth, pushing him backwards firmly.

Inuyasha felt a noise of surprise come from his chest, but he was so drunk with her scent that his thoughts were washed away. There was no Kagome, nothing but the waves of bright lilac resplendence and her mouth, her hands, and her cold body.

* * *

In the dark hut, Ginjiro sat caressing the brush. It was so well made. The best part was the glinting inscription.

"To Kagome, From Souta," He whispered, smelling the dark hair matted in the bristles. Gifts were the absolute best tools for this magic. He leaned back and rested the brush on his chest.

"Gifts," Master Lu had told him during his training, "are more flexible than normal objects. They allow you to manipulate either the giver or the receiver."

This was his precious object. Once cherished by someone else, then stolen, now all his.

He felt giddy.

"Ka-go-me" He sighed.

* * *

Generally, Sesshoumaru did not sleep until the moon had progressed most of the way across the sky. He liked to prowl, or spy, or leap in the damp air, thick with the night smells. However, he was somehow chained to this feeble creature with magic that she didn't even understand herself. He glanced down at his empty sleeve. Could she really bring back his arm? It was a matter of pride for him that he did not even really need that appendage, but to emphasize agin, he did have a certain appreciation for symmetry. Not to mention that the lost arm always reminded him of that stupid half brother of his.

Speaking of that annoying twit Inuyasha, where had he run off to?

"Kaede said that when she woke up today, Inuyasha and the gang were gone. It makes sense, in one way," Kagome had relayed to him earlier in the day, even though he had given his best ability to appear uninterested. "I asked Sango and Shippou to lead him away so that he didn't bother me in my studies." The miko had paused and furrowed her brow, "But I didn't realize they would depart the village so soon, and we usually tell Kaede where we are going when we leave, so it's strange on that front. And this whole thing with Naraku being nearby makes me extra nervous. I hope nothing bad happened to the gang."

He glanced at Kagome, who was now sleeping fitfully on the ground a few feet away. Her breathing was labored and ragged. He could smell illness on her. He wrinkled his nose.

His thoughts were interrupted when the girl suddenly sat up. She crept to her feet slowly, head lowered. Her hair formed a curtain to obscure her eyes from Sesshoumaru. She began to walk, slowly at first, then quickly with drive.

Did she need to relieve herself? A sudden pain wrenched in his gut as she got farther away. The pain spread to his chest and pelvis, forcing him to stand up, cursing her and every god he could think of.

"Girl," He called, standing to his feet, forced to follow because of the pain. This very well could be perceived as an embarrassing situation on his part. Enough of this, he decided. Sesshoumaru sped up to block her path.

Her hair was still hiding her eyes, and she seemed not to even notice him at all. Was this sleepwalking? Tenseiga pulsed against his leg.

"Stop walking, girl." He commanded, to no avail.

Tenseiga pulsed a little bit more adamantly. Curse her and her connection to his father's relic.

He gripped Tenseiga's hilt, and his composure nearly broke.

Wisp-like threads appeared around the miko's chest, neck and waist. They stretched far into the distance, but they seemed to be culminating from a single point. East and a little bit south, he approximated.

Pulling the Tenseiga out of it's sheath, he held the blade to the threads and sliced down quickly. She immediately fell to the ground in a heap, waking suddenly.

He could smell her fear as she looked up at him.

"Ses-what's going on? What are you doing?" Kagome's eyes were clouded, confused.

"Calm down, woman." He said, turning away, beginning to walk back towards the fire he made, but stopped when he started feeling that awful pain in his stomach. He cocked his head to the side, his superior eyesight picking her out easily, still on the ground looking around her in fright.

"Sesshoumaru," she called out, in a small voice.

The demon turned, reluctantly making his way back to her.

"I don't feel so good," she whispered as he neared.

He bent down, silver hair shining in the dark, and pulled her close to him. A tiny shiver ran down his spine at her sharp intake of breath. This woman must have that magic of hers working on him in many ways. He needed to be more cautious. Nevertheless, they should go back to the fire. Pale-faced, Kagome was panting and hot to the touch. He lifted her without difficulty, and took her back to the fire.

Where was Inuyasha? He couldn't help but wonder again. Why would he leave his woman defenseless like this?

* * *

The door cracked open in the darkness, the sudden light startling Souta to full alertness. Into his dank cell came a little girl, around his age really, with glowing white hair and black eyes. She was...unlike any person he had seen, unless you count Inuyasha.

"Hello?" He called out in a quiet voice which echoed through the chamber.

She didn't respond, but placed a small tray with rice and fish on the ground, and turned to leave.

"W-wait!" Souta exclaimed, "Please!" He scrambled to his feet, reaching out to pull at her white yukata. "Don't leave me in here!"

She turned around slowly, and he saw her eyes. Two voids, staring not at him but past him, into nothing. He gasped and retracted his hand, releasing her clothing. She turned to exit, closing the door firmly behind her.

What had happened to that girl that gave her those eyes? Souta wondered. He hugged his legs, staring at the food. What was going to happen to him here? Where _was_ here, even? He cringed. "I shouldn't have been so rude to her," he whispered aloud.

* * *

Kagome's eyes were crusted shut. She reached up, pulling at her eyelids, wincing at the pain. She flinched as she felt the sensation of warm, damp cloth pressed upon her face. She took the fabric and held it to her eyes until the sediment gluing her eyes shut warmed and softened. She pried her eyes open, letting out a rattling cough.

Two golden eyes were staring at her from above.

"Sesshoumaru." She said. "I think I'm sick."

The look he gave her was something akin to a modern "No shit, Sherlock." He turned away to tend to the fire.

"You were walking in your sleep last night." He said, poking at the coals with a stick. There was a pot of water boiling above the fire. Kagome looked down at her warm cloth. He had done that for her?

Wait, walking in her sleep?

"What?"

"You were walking in your sleep last night." He repeated curtly.

"I was? Where was I going?"

"East."

Kagome had always thought that Sesshoumaru was a demon of few words, but she had never noticed how self amused he was with his own brevity. It was a tactic, she decided, to demean others. Annoyed, she replied sharply, "So what did you do, Sesshoumaru?"

He turned to look at her. "I pulled out my Tenseiga. There were some threads connected to you so I cut them."

_Threads? _

Kagome sat up, feeling suddenly dizzy. "Were they real threads?"

He thought for a second. "No, they were not."

Was someone performing magic on her? This was chillingly similar to when Souta had appeared to be sleepwalking the other night. When he had been kidnapped. Where was Souta now? The panic of losing him crept into her chest again and she felt hot and cold at the same time.

She shook her head and pulled her hair off her damp neck. She needed to focus on saving him. Worrying was going to do nothing for her right now.

Whatever thing had performed magic on Souta must be to the East. It had been pulling her that way, after all. She was not certain, but it was the only hunch she had.

One major problem had arisen, however. Kagome was definitely very sick. A cold, probably. Nothing super serious, but without modern medicine the common cold could kill. She couldn't take Naraku on by herself. Kagome wiped her running nose on her sleeve and glanced back at the immaculate Sesshoumaru-sama, poking the fire with his characteristic emotionless elegance. She was grateful that he had stayed on with her this far. Shout out to Kikyou on that binding spell. However, Sesshoumaru was way more difficult to manipulate than Inuyasha. She studied him. To be honest, healing his arm as payment for helping her didn't really seem to interest him that much. More than anything, he just seemed _curious._

Bizarre. Kagome had never judged him to be the curious type.

She moved closer to Sesshoumaru, and decided to be as blunt as possible. "Take me East, Sesshoumaru." Kagome paused, thinking, and finished with "pretty please."

Sesshoumaru stared at her impassively for a moment, then looked back at the fire.

Kagome felt deflated, but continued away. "Help me save my brother."

There was a moment of silence between them.

"Yes, we will go East," He said in his characteristic monotone, seemingly unaware of how shocked Kagome was by this response. "But there is something we need to do first."

* * *

Ginjiro frowned. The fact that someone had managed to cut the threads that he had so tenderly wound around his beautiful Kagome irritated him to no end. He glanced to his left.

Naraku, baboon mask shielding his face, said nothing.

"I will bring her here." Ginjiro announced. "This is a minor setback. There are stronger threads I can weave around her form."

"We still have the boy." Naraku growled. "And her companions, at that. Additionally, I think we will be paid a visit by our favorite dog hanyou soon. Thanks to Kikyou, though she does not know exactly what she's getting him into. Are you ready for that? He can be a handful."

"Oh yes, Naraku." Ginjiro purred, his green eyes flashing.

* * *

Sesshoumaru was beginning to become very annoyed with the human behind him. On top of the constant sniffling, the sneezes and wet coughs, she was trying to make conversation with him. He really could not be less interested in talking to her. The whole reason that he got himself into this embarrassing situation was mostly because Naraku was involved. It pleased him to be underestimated by Naraku, and any chance Sesshoumaru got to prove his superior strength, he took pleasure in taking it.

Unfortunately, there was the whole business about being bound to the girl. How could her spiritual power possibly be strong enough to entrap him? He was certain that his sword was playing a larger role than he originally thought. Curse his father to hell and back.

"So Sesshoumaru," her voice started from behind him. "What's the huge beef with Inuyasha anyway? Don't you have any love for your sibling? I mean, he's gone through a lot. And he's had to overcome a bunch of stuff to get stronger. Maybe if you talked to him for a whi-"

"Silence, Kagome." Sesshoumaru commanded.

"I think that's the first time you've used my name!" She responded stupidly, and sneezed loudly.

He gave her a look filled with ice. How could Inuyasha bear this?

He inhaled deeply. They were at the cave at which he had stationed Rin and Jaken, but he didn't catch their scents. Bizarrely, he couldn't really smell anything at all.

"Stay here," He hissed towards Kagome.

"Can't, Sesshoumaru," she replied. "The binding spell."

Of course.

The overgrown brush tugged at the fabric of his pants as he crept forward. There was a fire - still smoldering - at the mouth. Why couldn't he smell that fire? He narrowed his eyes, inhaling deeply again. Nothing. What was going on?

He entered the darkness, his eyes struggling to adjust after walking in the bright sunlight for hours. No. Something else was going on. He squinted. Still no better.

Something pulled at his empty sleeve. He spun, claws slicing air. He couldn't hear anything, couldn't pick up any smells, could barely see.

Sesshoumaru growled. This was extremely irritating.

His other sleeve fluttered, and he was struck on the face. Sesshoumaru gritted his teeth. Fighting without one sense was fine. Without any of them was extremely difficult. This was a test of his reaction time. He jumped, feeling for the top of the cave, then dashed around the side, zig zagging to avoid another blow. No use. A sharp impact to his side made him fall somewhat clumsily towards the floor. Mistake. He hit soft mud, which quickly began to suck him downwards. The muck pressed upon his lungs, and he flailed, clumsy for the first time in many years.

Suddenly a sharp violet light flared in the darkness, shooting towards the back of the cave. He watched as it hit its target, exploding into a warm purple orb. His senses came flooding back to him and he could see everything clearly again.

Kagome was silhouetted at the mouth of the cave, hair flying loose. Her bow and arrow was poised for another attack. Sesshoumaru pulled himself out of the mud, looking at the demon she had just slain.

Nothing but a moderately strong mid-level mud demon, really. Obviously it had learned a few tricks, and he had stumbled into it's lair. That it managed to stifle his senses was still remarkable to him. How did it achieve that power?

Kagome was at the demon's side, reaching into it's mucky corpse. She struggled for a second before pulling out a glowing shard. She held it in between her fingers and sighed gently.

A piece of the Shikon no Tama.

As she walked back to him she was noticeably shaky.

"Why Sesshoumaru," she breathed, "I don't think I've ever seen you get dirty before."

He reacted quickly as she fell unconscious toward the sharp rocks, cradling her frail form in his muddy arm.

* * *

**End Chapter 3**

Thanks for reading! Please review! It will help me keep going.


	4. You're Not Alone

Update: Major thanks to reviewer Lezbo for pointing out some serious formatting problems on this chapter. I believe they are fixed by now, but if you have any problems, please leave me a review letting me know.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Inuyasha. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**Chapter 4 | You're Not Alone**

Inuyasha's eyes were locked on his target. He stood tall upon a tree branch, eyeing the cave.

He recalled Kikyou's voice in his ear. Just a whisper. "Bring me the harp that plays the song of the dead."

She was too weak to retrieve this item herself. But he could get it for her.

If this was what Kikyou needed, he could be strong for her. Kagome was safe, he knew. He suspected this wouldn't take long. Even though Ginjiro was a full demon, Kikyou had hinted that he was not particularly physically strong.

No time but the present. His callused feet pushed against the rough tree branch as he lurched forward.

Inuyasha really only used one tactic when approaching a fight. Straightforward. No cowardly strategy bullshit. No better way to measure a foe than to start swinging and see what happens.

At the mouth of the cave there wasn't much to see. He unsheathed Tessaiga, peering into the darkness. There. He leaped to the back of the cave. The movement he had spotted was actually the flickering of candlelight cast upon the back wall. There was a narrow corridor chiseled into the cave wall.

Inuyasha didn't really have the patience for spelunking. He sped up, propelling himself against the rock walls. How big is this fucking cave anyway?

"Come out, you demon scum!" He bellowed.

His shout echoed down the long tunnel. There was no response.

"Ugh, you've gotta be kidding me," he muttered, clenching his fist and reluctantly trudging forward.

Finally he came into a dimly lit cavern. Incredible. There were rows upon rows of shelves carved into the stone walls, each filled with hundreds of objects. He wandered to the nearest one, re-sheathing his sword. How was he supposed to find the harp that plays the song of the dead among all this stuff? He spotted a flute, and a drum, but no harp on this shelf. He proceeded to the next. This would take forever! He looked around the cavern; It was not only lined with shelves on the walls, it also contained free standing wooden shelves filled with objects as well. He couldn't view the whole room from here.

He sprung up to perch on the highest shelf he could find, trying to scout the demon keeper Ginjiro.

In the corner there was a dark form. Could that be him? He leaped to a closer shelf, his ears twitching.

It was definitely the form of a demon, head slumped over on to its shoulder. A soft sound was emanating from him. Well, he definitely wasn't dead, Inuyasha surmised. The hanyou crept to the side of the form, poking it with his toe.

The demon stirred slightly, but resumed its soft snoring.

"Hey! Idiot!" Inuyasha hollered, stomping on the demons head with his foot. "Wake up and fight me already!"

The demon threw his hands up in front of his face, blinking rapidly.

Inuyasha took a step back and crossed his arms. The demon was slender, with dark skin and murky green eyes. His hair was long, silky and dark. He looked confused.

"Ah - sorry! I must have fallen asleep," he stated, climbing to his feet and clearing his throat.

"Are you Ginjiro?" Inuyasha demanded.

"Oh, yes, that is me. How did you find my cavern?"

Kikyou had told him that Ginjiro wasn't very strong, but Inuyasha hadn't expected such a soft spoken pansy.

"Don't worry about that. I have come to take the harp that plays the song of the dead."

"The harp that plays the song of the dead." Ginjiro repeated slowly, as if tasting each word.

"Yea, I need it." Inuyasha grunted.

"The harp...hm..." Ginjiro looked from side to side. "Which one is that again?"

"The one that plays the song of the dead!" Inuyasha snapped, exasperated.

Ginjiro looked at him flatly. "I have a lot of harps," he explained before turning to the shelves.

"If I'm not mistaken," he paused, checking on a low shelf. "I think I saw it around here somewhere."

"What is all this junk anyway?" Inuyasha poked at a small doll on a nearby shelf.

"I'm a collector of magical items." Ginjiro said softly. "Oh, not here...I could have sworn it was around here somewhere."

The hanyou sighed impatiently. He had at least expected a fight from this. Kikyou really had overestimated this demon.

A shout of "Ah!" redirected his attention towards Ginjiro. "Yes. Right here!" Delicate hands reached to the back of a shelf and pulled out a dusty old harp. Nothing really special at all.

"Are you sure that's it?" Inuyasha asked, eyeing the object skeptically.

"Oh yes. Would you like to touch it?" Ginjiro asked, "It's magic is very palpable."

Inuyasha reached to take the harp in his hands. The object was surprisingly light.

"Hold it between your palms, you can really feel the magic resonating," Ginjiro said in a low tone.

Inuyasha gripped the object in both hands. Ginjiro was certainly right. He felt something thrumming through his body. Suddenly everything became very bright, and his limbs heavy.

"H-hey" He mumbled, looking at Ginjiro in alarm.

The demon's eyes flashed green, and Inuyasha couldn't fight the muddy feeling in his bones. Before everything went completely white, he saw the grin spreading on Ginjiro's face.

* * *

Kagome cracked her eyes open, which was quite a feat in itself. Her slumber had been one of those pure blackness time-warp type blackouts. That sweet spot in between her eyes pounded and she reached her hand up to press in on her own skull.

She groaned, turning over to her side. Even though she wanted nothing more but to fall back to sleep and get better, Souta needed her help. This was no time to be sick. She had to be strong.

Lifting her upper body up off the soft fur she lay on, the miko blinked and looked around. Kagome seemed to be in a small hut. Pushing up farther, she crawled to the entrance, peeking out. Sesshoumaru was sitting outside, by the fire, staring out into the distance.

"You're awake," he said without turning around.

"Yea," She croaked, pulling at the sides of the doorway to lift herself up. "I'm in pretty bad shape though."

Sesshoumaru somehow was completely pristine. Not a drop or smear of mud anywhere on his person that she could see. How on earth?

Kagome finally made it to her feet, trudging over to him. "How is it, Sesshoumaru, that after facing a mud demon, you are perfectly 100 percent clean? I mean come on. You're almost glowing!" She paused, then muttered to herself, "You'd be a good spokesman for Sanikleen," imagining the ridiculousness of that image.

Sesshoumaru didn't acknowledge the statement, but continued to grind whatever concoction he was working on.

The miko laughed privately. "Whoops, a couple hundred years too soon on that joke," she said in a low tone. Changing the subject, she sat on a log next to Sesshoumaru. "Anyway, how was it that you were defeated by that mud demon?"

The dog demon stopped working, still looking away. Kagome thought she could see his eyebrow twitch for a second. Apparently he and Inuyasha shared some genetic mannerisms.

"It appears as if the demon dampened my senses somehow. I couldn't see, nor hear, nor smell anything." Sesshoumaru finally responded quietly.

"You were literally in deep shit when I saved you!" Kagome laughed freely, before launching into a coughing fit.

Sesshoumaru, obviously annoyed, did not answer. He finished what he was doing and glided over to Kagome, who was just recovering.

"Eat this." He commanded, handing her a bowl of murky, smelly green stuff.

"Ew! No way, Sesshoumaru!" She responded, after peering skeptically into the bowl.

"Eat it," he repeated, "or I will force feed it to you."

The look in his eyes was quite scary, Kagome thought, so she decided to relent. She took the bowl from him, smelling it delicately. What kind of torture was this?

She took some of the paste on her first two fingers and shoved them into her mouth. It really wasn't pleasant.

"You're a terrible cook, Sesshoumaru." She said, mouth full of the stuff. The inuyoukai was still giving her that frightening look, so she forced it down while trying not to grimace. '

"It's medicine," he responded lightly, continuing, "It will help you feel better."

Kagome felt her eyes widen at his response. She knew that she must have a dumb look on her face, but she was surprised that he even knew how to make medicine. Not to mention that he would care enough to make it for her.

Sesshoumaru took a seat on the log beside her. "I have reason to believe the whoever has taken your brother has also taken my wards." Sesshoumaru proclaimed, glancing towards her.

"You think that jerk Naraku took Rin and Jaken?"

He didn't respond, but looked away, towards the east.

Kagome continued to eat the bitter medicine, thinking. She knew that Sesshoumaru was very protective of Rin. Her feelings about saving Souta were overwhelming. Sesshoumaru, although he wasn't showing much concern, must be feeling the same way.

"East?" She asked, feeling determined.

Sesshoumaru nodded, eyes forward "First," he said, "You need to bathe."

* * *

Ginjiro was very pleased with himself. The dog hanyou was laying on the floor, unconscious.

"Oops, did I forget to tell you that the harp would imprison your soul?" He asked lightly. Inuyasha had been easier to fool than he thought.

His eyes snapped to the entrance of his collection chamber after catching a glimpse of a shadow.

"Ginjiro!" A female voice called.

"Over here!" He responded in a sing-song.

Kagura came around the corner, dragging a bound kappa behind her. A little girl followed, looking around with wide eyes.

"Oh my," Kagura gushed, "would you look at that? Poor Inuyasha."

Ginjiro grinned. "I hold his soul now," he proclaimed, displaying the harp.

"Naraku will be pleased," The wind demoness smirked. "Can you imprison these two as well?"

The collector frowned. "The kappa is fine but..." he moved towards the girl and quoted Master Lu, "their innocence protects them." He touched her head warmly for a second. It annoyed him that his magic had this weakness.

"Thank goodness we can rely on good old fashioned imprisonment." He said brightly, smiling.

* * *

Souta perked up when he heard sounds at the door of his chamber. Really, being held was pretty scary at first, but the fear had pretty much worn off. More than anything, he was just bored.

He crept closer to the door. Maybe he could make a break for it! Yes! He would try.

He backed up against the frame of the door, so that no one could see him immediately upon entering. He nodded to himself, determined.

The door slid open, and two forms entered. He was blinded by the sudden light from the open door, but he ignored that and slipped behind the second form, breaking into a run.

He was doing it! He just needed to keep up this speed. He channeled everything he had learned from his school athletic festivals. His legs pumped underneath him, but suddenly-

Souta gasped as he was lifted into the air. He began to feel himself sucked backwards.

"No!" He yelled, kicking at the invisible force.

"Naughty boy!" A woman's face was suddenly close to his. "Honestly, causing all this trouble." She looked cross. Souta gulped.

"No more funny ideas, boy." She commanded, lowering him back into the cell.

He had failed. Souta slumped against the wall. If only he were as fast as Inuyasha. The door to the cavern snapped shut resolutely.

"Alone again," he muttered.

"Ah, you're not alone!" A small voice said.

"Eh!?" He peered into the dark. His eyes still hadn't adjusted after running into the bright corridor. "Who's there?!"

"My name is Rin," the voice said, moving closer to him. "Don't worry at all. Sesshoumaru-sama is going to save me, and I'm sure he'll save you too!"

* * *

Sesshoumaru led Kagome to the smell of sulfur. The hot spring would help clear the woman's chest and sinuses. Mixed with the herbal concoction he had made her, she should be soon on the road to recovery.

She walked behind him quietly, panting from the exertion. She was clutching the garments she had been wearing when he first had saved her.

"Here," he said, pulling away some branches to reveal the small and secluded spring.

"Ah!" She exclaimed, "A hot spring?!" The look of happiness in her shining eyes was pretty absurd to him. She began to cough again, her frail body shaking under the force of mucus in her chest.

When she finally recovered she smiled broadly. "Sesshoumaru, you probably don't know this about me, but I. LOVE. HOT SPRINGS."

The inuyoukai scoffed. Obviously, he had picked up on that by now.

She was looking at him expectantly.

"What is it now?" He asked.

"Go away! I need to strip!" She said, blushing slightly.

"In case you have forgotten," he said patronizingly, "I can't go away."

He watched her face as she realized the apparent. The binding spell.

"At least turn around then," She scolded, blushing even deeper.

He gave her a cold look then did as she asked. "If you care to know, I'm not very interested in seeing a naked girl."

"How rude, Sesshoumaru!" She responded, rustling behind him. "And anyway, I know it's not true. No one hates seeing a lovely naked woman." Her tone was self righteous and curt, which - to his own annoyance - greatly amused him.

He said nothing, however, and continued to stare into the distance. He thought about Rin, and how often she had been a target. People always wanted to get at him. But she had nothing to do with him. Why did people insist on kidnapping her? To be fair though, it did seem to work. He always came to save her, after all.

"Sesshoumaru?" Kagome's voice spoke from the water behind him. "I'm going to save Rin and Souta. I mean, we are."

The image of her, backlit with her bow and arrow drawn came to him suddenly. He had underestimated Kagome; She was much stronger than he had initially judged.

He turned to look at her. Her eyes were closed, head tilted back and resting upon the rocky bank. Kagome's cheeks were flushed and her her hair clung to her bare shoulders. He allowed his eyes to venture down, to her collarbones. Delicate, elegant. The line of her jaw: determined. How soft was that skin on her neck, he wondered.

Her eyes fluttered open and met his. She turned a deep red. "HEY! Stop peeking!" She shouted angrily. Was there a hint of a smile on her face?

"Like I said, I'm not interested in seeing anything." He replied, turning away.

"Yea right," he heard from behind him.

After she had bathed, she cleaned her miko garb and changed into the strange outfit with the rabbits on it.

She sat next to him with a huff, twisting the water out of her hair.

"I really do feel much better," she said. "Thank you for the medicine and hot spring."

He said nothing at first, giving her a long sidelong glance.

"We will."

"Will what?" She asked.

"We will save them."

End Chapter 4

* * *

Author's Note: Thank you for reading! Please review if you have a chance!


	5. What A Mess

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of Inuyasha. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi (I do own Ginjiro though!)

* * *

**CHAPTER 5 | What a Mess**

From the minuscule amount of light the crack under the door provided, Souta could just barely make out the girl across from him in the cell.

"Souta-kun," the girl - Rin was her name - chirped suddenly.

"Eh? What is it?" He asked.

"How long have you been in here?" She inquired melodically.

"Hmm..." Souta had to think about that. He was pretty sure that he had been delivered around 10 meals so far. Mostly it was the girl in white with the dead eyes that brought them, but occasionally it was the younger boy. "4 days, probably," he concluded. "Well, maybe 5."

To be fully honest, with the lack of light and things to do in his cell, he had begun to go a little bit crazy. He lived for his meals and the brief amount of human interaction that he got when they were brought to him.

"Eh? Wow, Souta-kun, you're very brave."

Souta felt his ears grow hot. Kagome excepted, he didn't often speak to girls. There were two girls in his class that had confessed to him, as he was quite popular at school, but he had been so nervous and embarrassed that he had just stuttered out some sort of apology. One girl ran away crying and the other smacked him right upside the head for rejecting her. Truthfully though, Rin was a godsend. With next to no company for the last 5 days, she was a ray of light in this prison chamber.

"Uh, t-thanks Rin-chan." He stammered. After an awkward silence, Souta finally managed, "So, how did you get captured?"

"Ah, well, I was catching fish by the creek and that wind lady - Kagura Onee-san! - came and just pretty much grabbed me. Jaken tried to fight her but she took him too. She brought me to this cave, which was actually not very far from where I was staying already. If Lord Sesshoumaru had been around, there was no way she would have been able to defeat him." Rin paused for a moment. "I've been captured before though. He always comes."

By this time, Souta had pretty much come to the conclusion that he had been taken back through the well to the Sengoku Jidai. Based on the style of food and dress of his captors, he could pretty much judge that he wasn't in modern Tokyo. He played with a few small pebbles from the floor, rolling them through his fingers.

"I think Inuyasha and Kagome are going to come for me pretty soon too." He said quietly. Truthfully, he had begun to give up hope.

"Oh but I saw Inuyasha!" Rin suddenly exclaimed. "Unfortunately -" she trailed off.

Souta dropped the pebbles. "What do you mean? You really saw him?"

"Yes!" Rin affirmed. "But he seemed like he was unconscious. He was just sleeping there, on the ground. In that big cavern with all of those weird things."

"He was defeated?" Souta asked, dismayed.

"Well, he wasn't dead or anything. Just sleeping, I think. Kagura Onee-san seemed pretty pleased about the whole thing."

Souta didn't say anything for a long while. A thick knot had formed in his throat.

_Don't cry. Don't cry. _He urged himself.

"What about Kagome?" Souta managed to inquire.

"Is that the lady that travels with Inuyasha?" The girl asked.

He grunted a yes in response. "My...sister," he forced out.

"I'm sorry Souta-kun, I didn't see her anywhere."

The tears welled up in his eyes. He was sure that Kagome would save him! But it was so hard, here in this dark cave. So lonely and scary. What did they want from him?

Souta stiffened suddenly at the warm pressure upon his hand.

Rin was so close that he could smell her. Warm sunshine, grass and flowers emanated from her hair and yukata. He felt his eyes widen in surprise.

"I am sure that Kagome is looking for you, as sure as I am that Sesshoumaru will come for me, Souta-kun. Don't worry!" The cheerfulness in her voice was not forced. It was solid and sweet and pure. "Take it from me, I'm very good at being captured. You musn't give up hope!"

Souta closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Yes. He had to believe in Kagome.

* * *

Sesshoumaru leaned against a tree and watched the miko sleep. From here he could tell that she was feeling better. Her breathing was less labored and there was less mucus in her lungs. Her fever had even gone away for the time being.

In those stupid clothes with the rabbit pattern, he couldn't take her seriously. She was dressed like a man but the fabric was too form fitting - utterly improper. Absolutely inelegant, he concluded, trying not to stare at her exposed collarbones.

That image of her backlit with the bow and arrow returned to his mind's eye, despite the fact that he had tried to rid himself of it. Perhaps it was the shock and surprise of being saved by someone so frail that had burned that image into Sesshoumaru's mind. He hated being saved by others. Come to think of it, however, the image of Rin toothless and dirty and poor had stuck with him since she had cared for him when he needed to recover from a terrible injury.

He was furious that Rin had been taken. Kagome no longer needed her magic bond with his sword. He was just as determined to save the little girl as the miko was to save her brother. There would certainly be hell to pay.

He stiffened as Kagome stirred in her bed. She sat up suddenly and crept to her feet. Sesshoumaru knew this strange behavior. Someone was trying to manipulate her again. He raised his Tenseiga to cut the threads that pulled her but stopped.

If they were leading to the perpetrator of this crime, why not simply allow her to be taken? So he followed where she led, sticking to the shadows.

* * *

It was working. It was working! Ginjiro stood up, clutching his precious brush in his hands. He had reinforced his threads, making their magic stronger, but it had still been a gamble. Someone could have cut them again, but whoever had protected Kagome before must now be gone. He walked towards the entrance of the cave. It would not do to meet her in here. Naraku must not know that he had her, for he would kill her.

He walked outside, the night air sending a shudder down his spine. From his vantage point, he could see the glowing threads stretching to the northwest. She was not far. Ginjiro determined that she would be with him in under an hour.

He crept along the wall. Ginjiro himself had made this cave system his home and had invited Naraku here. He knew of a very private overhang and shallow cave below the main entrance. Here he could capture her soul and Naraku would never know where he kept Kagome.

He waited patiently, quivering from cold and excitement.

He could hear her now, rustling in the forest. Step, step step.

Ginjiro rose from where he sat to see her emerge from the tree cover. She was not what he had expected, exactly, but still very lovely. From the fine craftsmanship of the brush he had thought her a wealthy daughter of a daimyo, draped in layers of fabric, lily white powdered skin. As she came closer he held out his arms for her to come to him. Kagome's hair was thick and lusturous, bangs framing luminous eyes. She was a natural beauty, he decided, not heavily perfumed and constantly attended to. Her clothes were very strange, but they were revealing enough to see her petite form. She suited Ginjiro just fine. She settled into his arms and he deeply inhaled her scent. It was just like a drug, but something dangerous was there too. What was that other scent he smelled on her? The back of his neck tingled in alarm but he calmed himself, taking another deep breath and wrapping his arms around Kagome. She was passive, but pliable, and she gave in to his embrace.

"Kagome," He whispered, releasing her and taking her by the shoulders. He reached into his garb and pulled out a necklace which he wore around his neck.

"Hold this object, and I will protect you. You will always be closest to my heart." He said, gathering his demonic energy about him.

As soon as he did, his senses sharpened and that feeling of alarm returned. There was someone else here! He looked behind Kagome to see a tall shining silver form.

"I know who you are," The other demon said calmly, not moving from the spot at the mouth of the cave. "Ginjiro, son of Shujiro."

"Sesshoumaru, son of Inutaisho," Ginjiro whispered.

Before the collector could blink, Sesshoumaru was upon him with his sword. Ginjiro stumbled back, tripping over a stone. Sesshoumaru missed him, thankfully.

"Hey!" A female voice cried from his left. "Where am I?" Kagome demanded.

How had she broken free from his spell?

Ginjiro scrambled to his feet and saw that Sesshoumaru was re-sheathing his sword. The dog demon had severed the enchanted threads he hand woven around Kagome!

"Sesshoumaru!" Kagome said urgently, "What's going on?"

The Inuyoukai ignored her and directed his focus towards Ginjiro.

"Ginjiro, you are full youkai. What has driven you to help that hanyou Naraku?" Sesshoumaru asked quietly, with scorn.

That voice, full of judgement, reminded Ginjiro of his father. A red hot feeling spread through his chest. The father that hated him.

How could Sesshoumaru possibly understand what he had gone through?

He watched Kagome move closer to the dog demon. Why? His Kagome!

"Answer me, Ginjiro." Sesshoumaru demanded.

Just like his father. His father's voice! Hot anger filled his mind.

"Don't condescend to me!" Ginjiro spat.

Sesshoumaru moved forward at lightning speed and wrapped his hands around Ginjiro's neck.

"We've met before," Sesshoumaru nonchalantly remarked, "so you know that I am much, much stronger than you."

Sesshoumaru's claws dug into Ginjiro's neck, squeezing the life out of him. His mouth fell slack and it felt as if his eyes were going to pop.

"Now," Sesshoumaru continued, "It seems like you've learned some interesting tricks along the way. But you've inconvenienced me, and I do not take that lightly."

Ginjiro waved his hands, desperate. He did not want to die here, at the hands of Sesshoumaru.

"Sess-hou-ma..." He gurgled.

The Inuyoukai released him and he fell to the hard floor in a pile. It was cold and dark, and he struggled to get enough air.

"Naraku -" he managed to say, "he wants to kill her. She's -" he launched into a coughing fit.

"I'm what?" Kagome was close to him suddenly.

Ginjiro looked up, into Kagome's eyes. "You're the only thing that he fears. But, Kagome, I couldn't let him kill you. I want you for myself." He struggled to his feet, grasping her hands between his own. "I will protect you from him."

Kagome made a strange face, and withdrew her hands slowly.

"Where's Souta? And Rin?" She demanded.

"Souta, the gift giver." Ginjiro said quietly, "Naraku has him, and the little girl. Their innocence protects them. I cannot capture their souls."

"Where, Ginjiro?" Kagome asked, a little gently.

Before he could take his next breath, Ginjiro felt searing pain down his left side. His gaze swam as he heard Kagome cry out in surprise. His father was right; as a full blooded youkai he should really be tougher than this.

All went black.

* * *

Kagome scrambled backwards as fast as she could at the sight of the blinding light. The wind howled and Kagura appeared to her left, swiping her wind blades towards Kagome. Scattering stones and pebbles everywhere, the miko half dodged, half fell down away from the jagged attack.

Ginjiro was down for the count, just when he was going to reveal where Souta was!

"Kagura," Kagome spat.

"Kagome," The wind demoness sneered. "With Sesshoumaru too! This is new. I suppose now that Inuyasha has been captured you had to find yourself another dog demon to control." Kagura turned towards Sesshoumaru, her voice laced with sarcastic sweetness. "What is it about this girl that captivates you two?"

Kagome panted, trying to slowly inch away from Kagura. Naraku had captured Inuyahsa. Inuyasha would not save her. She glanced at Sesshoumaru, who was staring impassively at Kagura.

"What a mess," Kagura said, nudging Ginjiro with her bare foot. "Naraku is not going to be very happy with this situation at all."

Kagome's heart was racing, but not from fear. Her cheeks were hot and her fists were clenched in anger.

"Where's Souta?" She said through gritted teeth. She wanted her bow and arrows.

Kagura quirked an eyebrow in Kagome's direction. "The boy? He's safe, for now," She remarked casually. "He's with the girl."

"Rin," Sesshoumaru growled, barely audible. He leaped into the air, baring his poison claws. Kagura dodged his attack, springing lithely off the cavern wall. She sprinted towards the exit, into the night air. Sesshoumaru slashed downwards, barely missing, before whipping around to attack from the other direction. Kagome ran towards the dueling two.

"What a mess." A smooth, poisonous voice said to her right. Kagome whirled, gasping. "Naraku!" She seethed, backing up.

In all his evil baboon pelt glory, there he was. God, what Kagome would do for a bow and a set of arrows. He raised his hand, and she did the only thing she could reasonably think of doing.

"SESSHOUMARU! HELP ME!"

And he was there, racing towards Naraku with his poison claws.

Kagome suddenly felt herself being lifted backwards. Kagura's arms wrapped firmly around her midsection and onto her giant traveling feather. They began to float upwards.

"Sesshoumaru!" Kagome called urgently. He appeared to be distracted by Naraku, and ignored her plea.

They ascended with greater momentum.

Kagome screamed in frustration. "OY! SESSHOUMARU!"

* * *

Naraku dodged left, and Sesshoumaru followed, a second too late. He swiped downwards with his claws, catching the edge of the baboon cloth.

He registered Kagome's panic and brushed it away. Couldn't she see that he was teaching Naraku a lesson?

The pain that gripped his abdomen was sudden and crippling. He gasped, eyes widening. Had Naraku attacked him from behind? The pain worsened, spreading to his neck and pelvis.

That. God. Damn. Binding. Spell.

He looked up towards Kagome's voice. The pain was intensifying with each passing second, and he collapsed to one knee.

Kagura had captured the miko and was whisking her away on that confounded feather.

Struggling to his feet, he could feel the transformation begin. His body was going into survival mode. He became large, his hand shooting out and turned into a large, vicious paw. The pain that wracked his canine body was intense. His skull was throbbing; his brain felt as if it were swollen and pushing into his eyes. Sesshoumaru soared into the sky, half transformed into his full youkai form. He raced against the pain. Kagura had noticed his pursuit and had sped up to outrun him.

He could barely see. Everything was red, laced with black around the edges. He focused only on Kagome. She was struggling against the wind demoness, batting at Kagura's shoulders. Kagura was screaming something back at the miko.

This was the farthest he had tested the binding spell. The pain was incomprehensible.

Suddenly, as if in slow motion, Kagome freed herself and launched off Kagura's feather. She screamed, rocketing towards the ground. As he came closer there was insatiable relief.

His body shook, recovering from the pain as he changed course. Would he make it in time?

Barely, he managed to grab her with his dog teeth before she hit tree tops. He changed back into his normal form, encasing her against his body as they slid, tumbled, and twisted on the way down. Branches snapped at his clothes and hair, scratching Kagome's legs.

With a resounding thud, they landed together on the cold forest floor.

For a moment there was silence, and relief.

* * *

End Chapter 5

Author's Note: It seems like my Sesshoumaru has developed an unwilling fascination with Kagome's collarbones. Also, it's very hard to keep everyone in character, but I hope my efforts have been sufficient. Thanks for putting up with Ginjiro, my original character for this story. I wasn't planning on giving him such a backstory, but it appears as if he has taken on a life of his own. There will be more about him in the next chapter. Also, thank you for accepting the slow progression of any possible romance between Kagome and Sesshoumaru. I have always appreciated stories that take their time in characterization and development so I am trying to emulate that.


	6. Parallel Mornings

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters of Inuyasha. (I do own the O.C. Ginjiro though!)

* * *

**Chapter 6 | Parallel Mornings**

Everything hurt.

Souta's hips, back and neck ached from having to sleep on the cold, rock hard floor. Laying there, he knew that he would never, ever take his soft futon for granted again. It was no wonder that first thing Kagome did when she got back from the Sengoku Jidai was head immediately to the washroom to take a nice hot bath.

The boy suddenly grew aware of a warm - quite pleasant - pressure on his calf. Opening his eyes, he propped himself up on his arms to inspect. It took a moment to adjust to the darkness of the cavern.

Rin's head was resting on his calf, using him for a pillow. Her arms were limp, draped over his feet and a soft snoring noise came from her lips.

Souta's heart felt like it was dancing a tarantella in his chest cavity.

_A girl. A girl is sleeping on me. _

_A girl is sleeping on my LEG! I spent the night with a girl who is sleeping on me, Souta Higurashi from modern Tokyo, and lived to tell about it. _

He took a deep breath to steady himself then carefully - just so - tried to extract his lower extremity. Rin grunted, muttering something before settling more comfortably on his lower body.

"Rin-chan!" He whispered sharply, shaking her shoulder.

The girl rolled over, rubbing her eyes. She sat up slowly, blinking a few times in the darkness.

"Oh, Souta-kun," she murmured sleepily. "I'm sorry, it was so cold in here. Usually I cuddle with Ah and Un for warmth." She didn't appear embarrassed at all. Yawning, Rin stretched luxuriously.

_How can she be so carefree? _He wondered.

After sitting in silence for a little while, he remarked quietly, "It's all right. It just surprised me, that's all."

"I'm hungry," she said out loud, apparently ready to move on to the next subject. She rose to stretch her legs and arms.

"So," Souta began, feeling suddenly shy in front of her. "What kind of person is your Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"Ah!" Rin replied brightly, "Lets see. He is very kind, but for some reason he likes to keep that a secret. Very smart. He always knows what's going on!" Rin sighed. "He takes care of me. And he's really, really strong! He's a very powerful dog demon!"

"Like Inuyasha!" exclaimed Souta.

"Oh yes," Rin said, matter-of-factly. "They are brothers! Well, half brothers from what I understand."

"Inuyasha has a brother?!" In amazement, Souta scrambled to his knees and leaned forward, eager for more information. Inuyasha's brother must be strong!

Rin mused, half to herself, "They have different mothers. This is what Jaken told me. I'm trying to remember..."

Souta nodded, waiting in anticipation for her to continue.

"Oh yes! While Sesshoumaru-sama's mother was daiyoukai, Inuyasha's father had a human mistress. That is Inuyasha's mother. I do not think Sesshoumaru-sama and Inuyasha like each other very much."

The boy relaxed a little. So that was how it was. Inuyasha was the product of a strong demon and his human mistress. He blushed. These were things he was not ready to contemplate yet, at his age.

Souta's thoughts were interrupted at sounds outside the door.

He stood up suddenly, noticing that Rin also did the same beside him.

When the door opened, more light flooded in and he could really see Rin for the first time.

Her hair was dark and rich, curling naturally at the ends. Souta blinked a few times, amazed. Rin's eyes were focused intently upon the door, so she didn't see Souta staring. She was wearing an orange and white checkered yukata with a green obi. The color combination was bright, summery and quite pleasing. Her feet were bare, he noticed. He returned to her face. To her eyes. Intelligent, clear, and bright, the light from the door made them shine.

Was this...? His breath caught in his throat.

_Love? _

"Kagura Onee-san!" Rin sang loudly. Souta nearly jumped out of his pajama pants.

Kagura entered with a tray of food, scowling. "Don't call me that, annoying girl, " she responded.

Rin's mouth snapped shut for a moment, before she asked hesitantly, "Oba-san then?"

"Oi, That's even worse, kid! You may call me Kagura-sama."

"Well, Kagura-sama, I'll have you know that I'm sure that Sesshoumaru-sama is going to save us," Rin proclaimed stubbornly. "He's not going to be happy."

The wind demoness regarded the two of them with a strange look.

"That Sesshoumaru came and left," Kagura spat, turning to leave.

"Wait!" Souta ran to tug at her sleeve. "What of my sister, Kagome? Has she come?"

"Kagome, that little bitc - hey - why should I tell you brats anything?" Kagura responded, obviously peeved at the mention of Kagome's name. She swatted Souta away and he fell on his butt. After setting down two trays of rice and fish with a clatter Kagura whirled around and slammed the door shut. There was a ringing silence after the wind demoness departed.

The way Kagura had reacted when he mentioned his sister was interesting. Her apparent irritation at the mention of Kagome's name led him to think that something had recently happened. Perhaps his sister may have even come to rescue him already but had somehow failed.

"That Sesshoumaru came and left." Rin repeated in a slow whisper beside him.

"Eh!" Souta scrambled to her side, placing his palm between her shoulder blades. "I'm sure that there is an explanation for why he left. Sesshoumaru-sama will save you."

There was a long, tense silence, before -

"Souta-kun?"

"Yes?"

"We're gonna get out of here." Rin finished.

Souta nodded, a feeling of resolve coming over him.

* * *

Everything hurt.

Before anything else, the pain came. There was a significant dull ache in Kagome's lower back, as well as intense stinging sensations from cuts on her her lower legs. Her throat felt raw and the pounding in her head was relentless.

Kagome shifted slightly. Next came memories of the night before. She had awakened strangely in the middle of her slumber and had been standing up inside of an unknown cave. Sesshoumaru had been there, fighting a demon - Ginjiro, right? - before both Kagura and Naraku. Oh, and there was also that terrifying plummet from the wind demoness' stupid freaking feather.

The memory of Sesshoumaru - in full demon form - reaching for her with his teeth, flooded back to her. His arm had wrapped around her to shield Kagome from the impact of the earth.

Now came the time for Kagome to assess her current situation. Her eyes fluttered open to take in the violet cast of the pleasant early morning light. Birds chirped, and the wet grass under her smelled sweet and dewy.

Kagome to her side and saw a phenomenal sight. Sesshoumaru, the great dog demon, lord of the western lands, and Inuyasha's haughty half brother who had tried to kill the both of them on numerous occasions was asleep next to her.

He was _asleep. _

The girl from the future stopped to take this moment in. Something was off about this situation. _What was it? _

She realized suddenly that his arm was still wrapped around her waist, almost protectively. Kagome felt very dizzy.

"Sesshoumaru!" She said, shaking him by the shoulder.

He woke instantly, eyes just barely clouded by fatigue.

"I wasn't sleeping," he said immediately, moving to sit up. He paused for a moment when he noticed that his arm was draped across Kagome's waist, but very quickly removed it to run it through his hair once.

Kagome almost laughed. As if it were possible for his hair to tangle.

"That's what was so strange to me!" Kagome suddenly exclaimed. "I can't say I've _ever_ seen you sleep, Sesshoumaru!"

Sesshoumaru changed positions. It was just barely there, but Kagome saw it: the demon winced.

"Are you in pain?" She asked, moving to stand, but thinking better of it when the world decided to swing around wildly. She looked at Sesshoumaru. She had certainly seen him in much better shape.

"You are as heavy as a ton of bricks," the demon responded, obviously referring to the great fall that he protected her from. He looked up, observing the path of destruction they had made through the tree branches. "But a fall like that did not harm one such as myself."

Kagome puzzled. The fall had not hurt him, then what -

"The binding spell."

Guilt washed over Kagome and she whispered, "It was that painful?" almost as if to herself. Truly, she had no idea how she had managed to set that spell upon him. It had something to do with Kikyou, she was certain of that much.

Sesshoumaru shot a cold glare at her, before standing up and brushing off his clothing.

Recovering, Kagome tried to change the subject.

"Anyway," she said loudly, "What was that, last night? Who was that demon, and how did I get there?" Kagome wanted to know. When she woke up from her sleep and she was in an unknown place with a stranger in the dark last night, it had really terrified her. Her hands gripped the rough bark of a knotty pine tree as she struggled to her feet. The world continued to buckle around her, and Kagome labored to draw in a deep breath to keep herself from keeling over.

Finally feeling secure on her two feet, Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru expectantly. He returned her gaze but there was something curious about his look. A raised eyebrow and a barely noticeable narrowing of golden eyes made her feel uncomfortable. Her question wasn't that strange, was it? Her breath caught as he began to remove his kimono. She saw the stub that was his arm, encased in armor and covered by his warm and fluffy fur. The smooth silk slid off his bare chest easily. Sesshoumaru took a few steps towards her, still displaying that perplexing expression. Kagome took a step back, throwing her hands up in front of her. He moved even closer, and she squeezed her eyes shut.

"Wh- wha- what are y- you doing?" She stammered.

Kagome heard the sound of silk flapping through the air and the impact of the smooth material upon her head made her flinch.

She opened her eyes as the soft white cloth slid down her face. The girl took the fabric in her hands and looked back at the youkai, who was walking away.

"Ehh..." She drawled, looking back and forth at him and the cloth. "Why did-"

"Do I have to remind you that I have no interest in seeing a naked woman?"

Kagome gulped, quickly looking down at herself. The bunny rabbit pajamas that had brought her this far had decided to simply give up, probably somewhere between Kagura's feather and the ground. There was a large tear that started at her waist and progressed upwards, stopping just short of her left nipple. Feeling suddenly very exposed, Kagome flushed profusely, and flailed desperately to cover herself up.

"Seven hells, Sesshoumaru! You could have said something sooner!" She snapped, draping the kimono around her shoulders and securing it with his yellow sash. She still hadn't fully recovered from her embarrassment, but she trailed after him briskly.

The fact that he was topless wasn't helping her blush go away.

"Ginjiro," Sesshoumaru finally said.

"Is that the demon we encountered last night?" She finally managed to say, pushing her humiliation aside with great effort. She followed Sesshoumaru, staring at his hair as she walked. It was mesmerizing. Each movement sent it cascading, rippling back and forth smoothly. Swish, swish, swish. She ignored her urges to stroke the silver strands.

"Yes. A noble born snake youkai. We have met before." His tone was devoid of emotion, as usual. Kagome was used to talking to Inuyasha, whose feelings were always on the surface, easy for her to intuit. Sesshoumaru's stoic behavior was troublesome to the miko. She could never really guess what he was thinking.

"You know," She began firmly, "you could have brought my bow and arrows along." She continued, aware of her mild irritation. "Or allowed me to wake up and change so that I didn't have to face Naraku and Kagura in these stupid pajamas."

Without missing a beat, the daiyoukai responded, "So you admit that those clothes are stupid." Sesshoumaru did not turn to look at her, but rather continued walking, each step crunching dead leaves under his ever-so-powerful-and-almighty feet.

Kagome's aggravation flared. "That's beside the point," she replied sharply, "at least with a bow and arrows I could have _done_ something. I could have shot Naraku and purified him, or fought back against Kagura."

He continued in silence, that stupid silver hair swishing back and forth, back and forth. Mocking her.

Kagome considered the situation for a moment. If this creature Ginjiro had a hold over her using his mysterious enchantment powers, what was the need for a hostage? If he could have brought her to Naraku's side without trouble, like he did last night, what was the purpose for capturing Souta? She pondered the possibility that what Ginjiro had said was true, that Naraku feared her more than anyone else. Perhaps Souta was just extra leverage in defeating her. Her little brother did represent a powerful bargaining chip for Naraku. She would do anything to save her innocent sibling.

And Inuyasha. They had managed to capture the hotheaded hanyou. Her heart pained her. Everyone around her suffered. Souta first, now Inuyasha?

Her thoughts returned to the current conversation. She forged on, "you have met Ginjiro before?"

"Yes. Ginjiro, son of Shujiro." As she was directly behind him, the miko couldn't see his face, but the curtness of his response implied to Kagome that she was not important enough to him to know any more details. Fine with her, She would simply press him until he broke. Kagome could do this, she had done it to Inuyasha many times.

"And they are snake demons," She reaffirmed. "So...snake demons...they have some sort of conjuring power?" Kagome thought of her unexplained night trances.

"No."

No? So if snake youkai didn't normally have those sorts of powers, Ginjiro must have acquired the skill somewhere else. She tested her knowledge. "So Ginjiro was using an unknown sort of power to beckon me to him...the thing with the threads."

"It seems so."

"Right," She continued forcibly, determined to get some information from the daiyoukai. "When I was pulled into a trance last night, you followed me to Ginjiro's lair. When you got there, what happened?"

Swish, swish. His hair gleamed. "He held you, and tried to capture your soul in a necklace."

"But you severed the threads and I woke up," Kagome murmured, filling in the blanks. "He held me? What could he want with my soul?" She shuddered at the thought of that strange person with his arms around her. He had said something about protecting her. What was that all about? Ginjiro wanted to save her from Naraku for some reason.

There was no response from Sesshoumaru.

An aggravated sigh escaped the miko before she could check it. "You know, you could participate more willingly in this conversation, Sesshoumaru. I need to know what happened, so that we can come up with a plan." Kagome tried to ignore the anger that had crept into her voice.

He turned, delivering his ice cold glare.

"Did it occur to you," He stated slowly, impassively. "That I could have just let you fall to the ground? Need I remind you that I have saved your life not once but twice?"

"If I had my bow and arrows," She responded, in an equally measured tone, "I could have done something."

He grabbed her shoulder, his golden eyes intense, focused. She winced, and her purifying energy stirred inside her. His claws dug in forcefully

_Do not show this pompous bastard fear, _she tried to tell herself calmly.

"Without your binding spell, I could have ended the encounter with ease. Rin would be safe."

"We are allies, Sesshoumaru."

"You are not an ally. You are a burden and nuisance." His tone was dangerous.

Kagome let her anger take over and her bright lilac energy whipped about her like a strong gust of wind. She made sure to not break eye contact, so that he could feel her fury through that purifying zap. Sesshoumaru withdrew his hand from her shoulder and stared at it, eyes widening slightly.

"I'm not helpless," Kagome pronounced, trying as hard as she could to stand tall and strong. It was difficult, as Sesshoumaru was some amount taller than her, and was very practiced at being intimidating. Not to mention that the flare of her power had made her a bit dizzy. Since when had she been able to conduct her sacred power through her body? _Never mind that for now_, Kagome thought as she shook her bangs out of her eyes. "Do not underestimate me, Sesshoumaru. I will do anything to get them back."

They shared a long glare before he whirled around silently, stalking through the forest at breakneck speed. She chased after him, with considerable effort.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?! Hey, I'm not done with you!"

The dog demon's eyes remained forward. "_We _are going to get your weapon." Sesshoumaru replied curtly.

For a while there was only the crunch of dead leaves and the soft _whoosh_ of his hair sliding along his back.

* * *

Sesshoumaru was surprised.

That the frail miko had managed to even _sting_ him with her purifying energy was astounding. The constant frustrating impediment of her binding spell was further evidence that the daiyoukai had perhaps underestimated her. Again.

The pain had been so great when she was torn from his side after Kagura had taken her aloft. Sesshoumaru had never experienced anything like it. Had it felt more severe because there was no physical ailment to focus on? At least when his arm was cut off, all the aches in the rest of his body disappeared save for the agony of the missing appendage. This pain had felt like he had been flayed alive. _All encompassing_. That little woman, with the raven hair, had caused such suffering in _him_, the great Sesshoumaru. He had sensed guilt - a very bitter smell - from her regarding this spell, especially because she seemed unable to control it. But if she didn't understand the magic behind putting it in place, how was she able to sustain the charm? It didn't make any sense.

But again, that zap of holy power had harmed him too. Sesshoumaru marked her in his logical mind: _a threat_.

_An ally_, a small voice mocked in his head.

She was so vulnerable. Susceptible to human illness and injury. But also...passionate and protective. Dependent on him, but thought herself his equal.

It frustrated him greatly that he was chained to one such as her. He disliked situations that he could not fully control. The dog demon didn't feel like he had the upper hand anymore.

Thankfully, they hadn't spoken for a long while as they made their way back to the camp where her personal items were stored. He could smell her discomfort regarding the silence: it was unnatural for Kagome. Sesshoumaru knew that she burned in her desire for conversation. She needed sound and laughter and discourse, no matter how frustrating for her. The miko's emotions were extremely readable to him; like most humans, but they weren't always the ones he predicted. When he thought Kagome would show him gratitude, there was anger. Impatience; Caring. Apathy; Passion. It was a constant struggle to keep up with the flares of her energy. The smells alone were occupying more than he wanted to admit. Youkai knew how to mask their own scent from others. Kagome, on the other hand, was an open book; her honey and wild lavender spiked with sweet, pungent vinegar on occasion somehow pleased him.

Did he just admit that she pleased him?

Somewhere, he knew, his father was watching over him and laughing.

His irritation grew.

They finally reached their former campsite, a grove just to the south of the cave system where Kagome had been led by Ginjiro. She stomped to her clothes, making a great show of snatching her miko garb and disappearing into some thick bushes to change. When she got back she looked presentable again, and her demeanor was calmer, although he could smell the vinegar of her anger on her.

Sesshoumaru watched as she busied herself with sorting out her rabbit garb, pulling the ripped pieces together and tsk tsking over the large tear. Finally she relented and folded the thin material into a small triangle and tucked it into her waistband. She reached for her bow and arrows and began inspecting them bit by bit.

He forced his thoughts to turn to saving his human charge. When he was following Kagome last night, he saw that Ginjiro's vast cave system had several entrances. There was one large mouth, the smaller overhang some distance underneath it - where Ginjiro had led Kagome - and at least 2 more hidden in the brush. If Naraku and Kagura were there, he was certain that Rin, Jaken and Ah-Un were as well. If there was so much as a scratch on Rin's body...

He let out the breath he hadn't realized he had been holding.

"Sesshoumaru."

He looked at the girl, whose soft brown eyes were probing him from across the globe.

"We have to go back there."

He thought for a minute, considering their options.

"You are right." The daiyoukai relented.

"Please, tell me what you know of Ginjiro." Her tone was touchy, measured. She was trying to avoid another fight.

Sesshoumaru looked to the sky, full of clouds touched with the brilliant salmons and dusky mauves of sunset. Ginjiro...

"We met when we were much younger," He finally began. "There aren't many high-born youkai, but the few who are often socialize with each other. Even though demons are, by nature, very territorial, we daiyoukai pride ourselves on being above such primal behavior." Sesshoumaru didn't like giving away information, and revealing such private knowledge about an exclusive class of demon such as himself left a bad taste in his mouth.

"Regardless, Ginjiro is actually high born, like myself." The demon glanced at Kagome, who had placed her bow and arrows aside and was devoting her full attention to his story. He continued, "His father - Shujiro - came to my father's castle with his two young in tow. That was when I met Ginjiro and his little sister Tsubaki. Ginjiro has always been a little eccentric. He was very good with his studies but very poor in combat, and his father - who was a great warrior, rivaled only by my own sire - disapproved of the way his son had turned out. He favored the younger Tsubaki greatly, because she was an excellent fighter."

Sesshoumaru paused, remembered the spoiled, entitled young girl who shared Ginjiro's deep olive eyes and dark hair. She had once tried to bed him, later in their lives, but he had turned away from her in distaste. She had not been very happy about that.

"So he was made to feel inferior -" Kagome prodded.

"Yes. His father put him in the training area to fight his younger sister, in front of myself and my own father, most likely to embarrass him. After he was taunted and teased by his cruel kin, she pummeled him into the ground and he limped away in shame."

"I found this to be distasteful of Shujiro, and gained no pleasure in the crass display. I went to find an upset Ginjiro in his guest chambers. We spoke for a time, and he felt well enough to show me his collection of strange objects. He was...most enthusiastic about them."

Kagome blew out a huff of air. "So mean! What father would do that to his own son? What happened to him after that?"

"I did not see him again until last night," Sesshoumaru said, "But I heard rumors that he had gone across the western sea to study with a powerful master. I would assume that the tricks that he learned there involved conjuring with the threads he used on you."

The miko made a noise and settled back, resting her weight on her palms. "So Ginjiro is not evil like Naraku, but has been driven to help him for some reason."

"It is very dishonorable of a daiyoukai to aid one such as Naraku." Sesshoumaru responded. "I am not sure what is motivating the snake youkai."

She milled this over for a long time as the sunlight changed from orange to pink to violet.

Eventually, when the long shadows the trees cast over the grove began to fade into night, she shifted from her spot.

"Naraku uses people, so he must have offered something in exchange for aiding him. Something that Ginjiro really wants. Perhaps something that would bring favor from Ginjiro's father? And Naraku -" Kagome bit her lip. "Well, honestly I can't really figure out what he wants from Souta and Rin."

"He wants you," Sesshoumaru reminded her. "The children are mere pawns."

"But then why would he take Rin? It's not that I don't care about her or anything," Kagome elaborated quickly, "But one wouldn't associate me with the girl. She's fully associated with you. Maybe he wants to use you as well."

Sesshoumaru wanted to growl at the thought, but as ever, held back from showing his feelings. She was right, however. It was strange.

"Well, either way," Kagome continued, "Naraku knows now that Ginjiro would defy him to better himself, which doesn't spell out success for the snake demon."

"He will kill him." Sesshoumaru replied.

"Possibly," Kagome mused. "But if he is still useful to Naraku, the evil hanyou bastard would find a way to manipulate Ginjiro. Probably using some spare tainted jewel shards."

Sesshoumaru let those words ring in. He still felt like they were at square one in rescuing the children.

Alarm twinged at the hairs on the back of his neck. He could feel another presence approaching their copse. Kagome seemed to feel it too for she visibly stiffened, standing and reaching for her bow and arrows.

_So she can also sense energies. _He thought.

The footsteps sounded in the distant dark forest, approaching the two steadily.

When the figure appeared out of the darkness, Sesshoumaru was surprised that he recognized her face.

* * *

End Chapter 6

Author's Note: The delay of this chapter is 100% the fault of author Imani Joain, whose Sess / Kag pairing fanfiction "Second Alliance" captivated me completely and fully this week. You know when you read and read and then realize that it's 3:30 in the morning? That happened. Boy, does she put my characterization to shame. It's good to read authors with considerable prowess to inspire one to do better. I agonized over this chapter for far too long, so I apologize. It is longer than previous chapters, however, which I hope you will take as an apology. Please enjoy.


	7. A Room With A Broken Door

_Bunny Rabbit Pajamas | Chapter 7_

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters of Inuyasha.

**Chapter 7 | A Room With A Broken Door**

As night began to set upon their small grove, Kagome could feel the pulsing of Kikyou's energy begin to press upon her. Without realizing that she had even moved, she was on her feet, bow in hand with her eyes directed towards the source of the undead priestess' aura.

Seeing Kikyou was never entirely pleasant for Kagome, and this was no exception. Emerging from the shadows of the trees into the pale glow of the last indigo-hued remnants of dusk that lit the grove, Kikyou's penetrating gaze made Kagome uneasy.

She noticed that Sesshoumaru had also risen, and briefly wondered if the two had ever met before. Kagome pushed the query aside and tried to quell the cold wash of acid roiling in her stomach.

Just before Sesshoumaru had rescued her from the clutches of the shinigami - at the beginning of this whole huge mess - Kikyou visited Kagome and had guided her into setting the binding spell upon the Tenseiga. Then there were the dreams Kagome had been having: mostly abstract images tinted with violet warmth, and Kikyou's face, mouthing words Kagome could not understand. On the other hand, however, Kikyou and herself shared a disagreeable history; Kikyou had tried to kill her before, and tried to turn Inuyasha against her on more than one miko from modern Tokyo simply had a difficult time trusting Inuyasha's former lover.

"Greetings," Kikyou said formally, nodding her head demurely at Sesshoumaru. Her eyes slid to Kagome impassively. "Kagome," she said quietly, her tone full of hidden meaning.

"What are you doing here?" Kagome blurted out less than gracefully. Internally, she winced at her own stupidity.

Kikyou waited a beat before narrowing her eyes and turning back to Sesshoumaru.

"I have come because I know about your situation." Her alabaster skin glowed in the dim light. "I have information regarding the location of the two child captives."

Kagome's arms erupted in goosebumps. That Kikyou could help them rescue Souta and Rin was unexpected. She was wary, because this could very well be a trap. Kagome betted Kikyou was going to want something in return.

"How do you know where Rin is being kept?" Sesshoumaru asked, his deep voice interrupting Kagome's thoughts.

Kikyou matched Sesshoumaru's calm, emotionless demeanor. The grove felt very icy, Kagome thought.

"May I sit?" Kikyou asked politely. Sesshoumaru nodded slightly, taking his seat against a great pine tree. The undead miko tucked her legs neatly under her, long eyelashes obscuring her eyes as she lowered her gaze. Kagome suddenly felt silly for being the only one standing so she moved closer and sat beside Kikyou. Being so close to her felt strange to Kagome. She glanced at the great daiyoukai, who met her eyes. There was something strange in his look, it wasn't the typical ice-prince-of-the-Western-Lands-mess-with-me-and-die stare. She couldn't put her finger on exactly what he was thinking though. The golden orbs snapped back to the undead miko when she began to speak.

"Please understand," Kikyou began softly, "that the reason I know of their whereabouts does not reflect well on me."

_What does she mean? _Kagome wondered.

"You may continue," Sesshoumaru responded curtly.

"I desire an object called The Harp That Plays the Song of the Dead, which would enable me to live on this earth without consuming the souls of others. I promised Naraku that I would deliver Inuyasha in return for this object, which I did. Ginjiro holds his soul now."

Kagome's heart fluttered in her chest. Kikyou sold out Inuyasha to Naraku to benefit herself. She felt suddenly guilty. She hadn't really even thought about Inuyasha very much in the last few days. Dealing with his brother and trying to recover from her illness while not worrying herself to death about Souta had been all consuming. But he was imprisoned somewhere in that cave too.

_Inuyasha._

"I don't know why I trusted Naraku to deliver this object." Kikyou said, lowering her eyes again, voice growing quiet. "He did not give it to me. I was . . . deceived." The miko was quiet for a moment, as if trying to suppress her own hatred of the spider hanyou before she continued.

"I was inside that cave when dealing with Naraku, and I remember seeing one of the captors bring in a small boy in strange clothing. When I returned to demand the Harp from Naraku, he told me about Rin and Souta, it was as if he were bragging. If it weren't for a well-timed sacred arrow, I do not know if I would have even made it out of there. The cave system is very large, so I do not have precise information regarding the cavern in which they are being held. I do know in what area they are being kept, which narrows it down to about 5 rooms. They are guarded by the young tajiya boy, the mirror demon Kanna and occasionally the wind demoness Kagura."

"You will bring us there," Sesshoumaru asserted authoritatively.

Kikyou's eyes probed the demon lord, softening slightly. "You look so much like him, yet you two are so different." The dog demon bristled visibly at the comparison to Inuyasha. "Ah," Kikyou smiled, "It is a great honor to meet a demon lord such as yourself, Sesshoumaru-sama."

Kagome almost choked on her own spit. What a formal display! So they haven't met before. It seemed to her that Kikyou was trying to manipulate Sesshoumaru, which wouldn't go over well. The great demon did not take kindly to that.

His look became scary and, a little more slowly, he repeated "You will bring us there."

"I have heard," Kikyou said, still avoiding his command, "That you posses a sword that severs the ties of death. The Tenseiga." She pronounced the word with reverence.

"Perhaps if I deliver you to the children, you can use it on me. I will not need the Harp."

_What?!_ Kagome couldn't contain herself any longer.

"Use the Tenseiga on you? Would that even work?" She exclaimed, looking to Sesshoumaru for answers.

He was silent for a moment, then placed his hand on Tenseiga's hilt. Kagome held her breath. He pulled, but seemed to be having difficulty drawing it. His knuckles turned white as he exhaled audibly with a huff. Kagome could see his muscles working to pull it out.

Finally, he relented.

"It is bound?" Kikyou queried, eyebrows raised in surprise.

Sesshoumaru turned his glare on Kagome. "It is bound," He declared meaningfully.

Kagome was confused. Hadn't she placed that spell upon him when she was half dead? He had used Tenseiga to bring her back from certain death, and to sever Ginjiro's threads.

"But, you've used it since I bound it." Kagome sputtered, throwing her hands up in defense.

Kikyou directed her cold stare upon her reincarnation. "You have placed a spell on his sword, Tenseiga. Of course he would be able to use it to save you." Her tone was demeaning, and Kagome felt drops of sweat bead on her forehead. The hollow gaze of Kikyou and the smoldering golden heat of Sesshoumaru's eyes was a little too much to handle.

"Bu - but you told me to place it on him! When I was dead," Kagome tripped over her own tongue rushing to explain. "You came to me and told me to bind his sword and that I shall heal his arm in return for saving my brother!"

"Oh?" Kikyou said, quirking an eyebrow. She looked back at the dog demon. "This is news to me."

"But the dreams I've been having!" Kagome's voice dropped to a whisper as she realized how stupid she sounded. "You've been in them."

"Dreams are exactly that, Kagome. _Dreams_." Kikyou's tone was harsh, "You must release the binding spell."

Kagome's own ignorance for all things miko-related made her feel guilty. She really didn't deserve to be Kikyou's reincarnation. Sacred arrows were easy; once she figured out how to actually shoot it effectively the spiritual power came naturally. But this binding spell was a whole other story. She wasn't even sure how she had managed to place it on Tenseiga, how was she supposed to remove it?

"I don't know how." She admitted quietly, knowing that her frustration was probably written all over her face. She was no good at hiding emotions.

Kikyou studied her for a moment, then offered, "You just have to ... let go. Trust is the key."

Kagome let those words turn over in her head for a moment. She closed her eyes, thinking of Sesshoumaru. Of the nature of trust. Of how important it was to rescue Souta. _Souta_. Of Kikyou and Inuyasha. It was no good, her thoughts were wandering all over the place. _Trust_, she repeated in her head. She reached out and tried to feel what was around her with her energy. For a moment, she felt the hard, iron lock of the binding spell. She prodded at it._Trust. Trust Trust. _The spell did not relent. _Sesshoumaru. Let go. Let go. _It remained locked firmly. Her anxiety peaked. This was not working. She let out a long, frustrated sigh.

"I can't." She whispered, eyes growing moist. "It won't release." She kept her focus on her two hands in her lap, not wanting to meet Kikyou and Sesshoumaru's cold glares.

Kikyou stood abruptly. "Very well," she said, muttering. "It was worth a try." She brushed off her garb and reached for her own bow and arrows.

"Bring us to them and I will retrieve your Harp." Sesshoumaru said suddenly, startling Kagome out of her daze.

The undead miko turned to the daiyoukai, her beautiful silky hair shining in the firelight. Kagome watched as they locked eyes for an extended moment, having some sort of incomprehensible battle of the emotionally stunted.

"It has been decided, then." Kikyou replied. "I will return tomorrow eve. Heal your wounds and rest tonight. The children will not be harmed." With that, she gathered her things and stood up, ready to depart.

Kagome and Sesshoumaru watched without words as the miko made her way into the darkness of the trees. The evening had fully melted into night, and the forest was alive with the sounds of frogs and crickets.

"I don't feel very good about this," Kagome finally said. Sesshoumaru cast her a sideways glance. "How are we going to fight?"

Sesshoumaru didn't respond, but his expression flattened.

"What?" She demanded defensively, "You literally cannot be farther than a stone's throw from me without experiencing pain."

"I can throw a stone very far," the dog demon retorted.

"Ugh," She scoffed. "You're not being very helpful. This binding spell doesn't allow for you to attack very well because you can't be far from me."

"You can simply release the binding spell, according to the dead miko." He said sharply in a low tone.

Kagome winced. That did sting. Her sacred miko power incompetence felt like a failure. Kagome wasn't strong, wasn't very smart, most definitely wasn't fast. Her only helpful tool in battle was her sacred power. And she couldn't even control it very well. She felt useless.

Sesshoumaru gave a small sigh from across the fire. He looked frustrated and annoyed that he had hurt her feelings. Kagome attempted to calm the painful lump in her throat, took a deep breath, and forged on. No, she wasn't strong, smart, fast or powerful but she certainly was stubborn. And Kagome was determined to get Inuyasha and those kids back.

"I attack," she proposed. "You defend."

He gave her a probing look, and to her surprise, snickered quietly.

"It's funny to you?!" She demanded, a flame of anger erupting inside her. "What's funny? I can shoot a mean arrow, you can't take that away from me. And you can stay next to me and defend me from danger. That way you won't be far from where I am, and we can work as an efficient team!"

She blinked furiously, waiting for him to concede.

"That is simply ridiculous," He replied.

"Think about it! I'm right. That is the best way for us to fight! We'll practice tomorrow before the evening falls," Kagome proclaimed self-righteously. He didn't respond so she made a big show of readying herself for bed and flopped down on to the earth, trying to prove a point but also accidently slamming her cheek down into a rock.

_Ouch! _She thought as she let herself drift off, hoping that Kikyou would not appear in her dreams.

* * *

Sesshoumaru watched the first molten gold ray of daylight play across Kagome's cheekbones. He was turning a small pebble between the fingers of his only hand. When her neck and shoulders were fully lit with sunlight he nonchalantly chucked the pebble at the spot in the middle of her eyes.

He stood up and adjusted his sheath as she let out a startled yowl.

"What's the big deal?!" She hollered from where she was sleeping. "What's going on?" He heard rustling as she shifted. "Danger?" She asked urgently.

He turned to face her, and stifled a laugh at the appearance of her. Her eyes were rimmed with red and the left side of her hair was sticking up completely.

"No," He replied simply. "You attack, I defend. We're practicing. Get up."

He turned his back to her, leaving her looking quite dumfounded. She was ready sooner than he expected, and he felt her standing next to him shortly.

"I didn't think you'd give in to this," She said quietly as the morning breeze tugged at her raven locks, now smoothed and tamed back in an appropriate manner.

He hadn't thought at first that he'd give in either, but as the night set, he admitted to himself that she had a point. It was also unexpected for her to attack, so it gave them the element of surprise. Not to mention that Naraku was afraid of her. Sesshoumaru turned his head slightly to glimpse her, her eyes forward, her jaw determined. His preference of fighting alone would need to be set aside.

He began to walk forward, and she followed.

They spent the rest of the morning practicing the new partnership, much to the sure dismay of the local wildlife.

* * *

Ginjiro took a rattling, pinched breath. No, he was not dead. Somehow he was still alive, miserably so. Naraku had given him a jewel shard to help with his recovery, and now Ginjiro felt as if he was even more under Naraku's power. He lay in a room deep within his labyrinth of caves, in the dark.

His thoughts returned to Kagome yet again. Yes, she was not as he expected. His heart felt as if it were being pushed deeper into his body. It hurt. He felt that she was still alive. She had to be. He touched his injured side. With the help of the Shikon shard, he was healing so quickly. It was startling.

Unwilling, his breath took in sharply upon seeing a shadow cast across his cavern. With a gust of wind, Kagura entered his presence.

She was the one who had slashed his side, and the snake demon very much did not want to see her right now.

"How is your wound coming along?" She asked lightly, as if she were not the perpetrator who created the gash.

"Really wonderful, thanks for asking," He replied sarcastically, struggling to sit up. "Thanks to your master's shard, I will be complete in no time."

"Ah the shard," she replied, and Ginjiro saw a cruel smile play at the corner of her lips. "Now you're truly a prisoner to him."

"Said by the one who struck me down." Ginjiro spat.

She looked at him innocently, eyebrows raised. "You are mistaken if you assume my will is free."

Ginjiro sighed bitterly. "He is a wily creature."

"You shouldn't have tried to deceive him by meeting with Kagome privately." Kagura said, in a surprisingly gentle tone.

"I couldn't let him get her. She's exquisite."

"You'd never met her before yesterday!" Kagura said sharply.

Ginjiro ground his teeth. "I knew. I wrapped my threads around her body, through time and space, tenderly stroking her skin with my energies. I knew she was exquisite."

Kagura made a face, "Enough. Unfortunately for you, she's the thing that Naraku wants. And fears," she added.

Ginjiro nodded grimly, "I thought I was being clever." He said, giving Kagura a dark look when she snickered.

"I do apologize, snake demon, but Naraku will best you on 'being clever' every single time. Anyway, speaking of Naraku, he wants you to control Inuyasha's soul and use his body as a puppet. Welcome to the lovely world of servitude to Naraku."

"I will not!" Ginjiro exclaimed. Kagura merely laughed and replied, "Say goodbye to that shard then, and say hello to death."

The snake demon's olive eyes flashed in anger in response. "No. I will do it. But I cannot do it in my current state. I lack the power."

"Hmmm," Kagura intoned musically, "Maybe you are cleverer than I thought, Ginjiro. I will talk to Naraku." With that, she turned and within the small gust of wind created by her whipping yukata, she was gone.

* * *

Souta's fingers were stinging from wearing down the wooden bolt that kept the door to their prison cell closed. He had been at it for several hours, only taking a break when he heard footsteps in the hallway.

"What if we wore down the other peg too?" Rin asked from the darkness. "It might make the lock fall completely off."

Souta wiped the sweat from his brow and stuck his hurting fingers in his mouth to soothe them.

"It has to be only this peg here, because we don't want the lock to fall completely off. It would be far too noticeable. This way, the door appears to lock but actually we can easily pry it open when we want to."

"Oh." Rin said quietly, "Souta-kun is so smart! I'm glad I'm trapped in here with you and not anyone dumb and stinky."

Souta was grateful for the darkness. It hid the deep flush that he could feel upon his neck and ears. Rin thought he was smart. And not dumb OR stinky! He wanted to dance in joy, but the hairs on his neck stood up. Echoing footsteps sounded through the door. He backed up and sat next to Rin, ferociously wiping the sweat from his brow with his dirty pajamas.

The door creaked open and Kanna entered, her dead black eyes looking nowhere and somehow everywhere at the same time. She carried 2 meager bowls of rice for the two of them. Rin and Souta said nothing, daring barely to breathe until she left. She pulled the door shut behind her and Rin audibly exhaled as Souta stood and examined the door. He dug his nail into the side of the door, prying in towards him. The latch, worn down by Souta's hours of interference, clicked and the door sighed a crack open. Souta looked behind him. Half of Rin's face was alighted from the hallway lantern, and her eyes were serious, determined.

Their prison was now just a room with a broken door.

* * *

End Chapter 7


	8. You Attack, I Defend

Chapter 8 | Bunny Rabbit Pajamas

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Inuyasha, but merely use them as pawns for my own delight.

.

* * *

.

**Chapter 8 | You attack, I defend**

The vibrant afternoon sun beat down on Kagome's head as she broke into a jog to catch up with Sesshoumaru. The miko was worried. Of course, it had been her idea to be the heroic attacker, but now she needed to actually DO it.

_It was a good idea,_ Kagome reminded herself half-heartedly as she dodged a large stone in her path. She just felt nervous because her past battle experience was mostly made up of her watching and yelling at Inuyasha from the sidelines, with a lucky sacred arrow thrown in here and there.

But now she needed to actually prove herself to Sesshoumaru. That she could fight. That she was strong too.

Sesshoumaru stopped so precisely that Kagome almost fell over trying not to run into him. He turned a cheek ever so slightly in her direction, and Kagome followed his eyes. At first she could not figure out what he was looking at, but then she heard the buzzing.

Oh the buzzing….

"Are you kidding me?" Kagome asked shrilly, "We are going to practice on…those?"

"You attack, I defend." He replied mockingly, which the barest smile traced upon his lips.

Kagome glanced back towards the source of the noise. A very large demon-hornet nest lay just beyond the tree line, in the lower branch of a majestic oak. She gulped. Several dozen of the creatures guarded the nest, and more were buzzing to and from the opening. They must have been the size of small dogs.

"Sesshoumaru," Kagome ground out slowly, "You know, I could die from a sting like that."

"To really prepare for a true battle, one must practice hand in hand with one's own fear of death."

Kagome gave Sesshoumaru a puzzled look. Why was he waxing philosophic suddenly? She looked back at the nest, then at Sesshoumaru.

"What's the plan?" She asked.

"We move closer. Do not worry about the guard hornets. Seek out the queen and put an arrow in her."

Kagome held her breath. Here it was, truly: She simply needed to trust Sesshoumaru with her life. All aside, he had tried to kill her a few times before, but by now he'd saved her life more than once.

"Ready." Kagome breathed out almost inaudibly.

And her breath was gone again as Sesshoumaru sprung forward, scooping her up in his powerful arm. The distance between them and the tree closed so incredibly quickly and before Kagome could realize, she was placed back down on the ground delicately. She tried to calm herself, to judge the distance between the hive and herself. Her eyes searched the branches but she was distracted by a very large, menacing hornet driving its stinger right toward her face. She yelped and scrambled backwards, flinging her hand before her eyes. She could only look on in horror as the bee fell right past her left arm, split somehow perfectly in two.

"Kagome, do not make me repeat myself," Sesshoumaru calmly stated.

"Right," the miko whispered hoarsely, "Guard hornets. Don't worry about them. Got it."

She was jerked to the side suddenly as two more of the demons whizzed past her. She tried to calm herself, to quiet the blood hammering through her veins. Seek out the queen. Kill her. She took a deep breath as Sesshoumaru sliced through three other youkai behind her.

She felt the violet energy pulse within her, helping her to focus. Her eyes returned to the tree, and Kagome forced herself to ignore another hornet dive-bombing her. There, inside the hive was a dense sphere of electric yellow energy. That must be the queen. She strung a bow and aimed it directly at the center of the glowing sphere. She released her bow with a calm breath and watched it penetrate the outer two layers of hive, only to get stuck halfway through.

_Oops. _

The yellow energy flared and Kagome cringed.

"I think I made the queen mad," She mentioned to Sesshoumaru as a giant, very angry hornet emerged from the nest. About 50 other guard hornets followed, aiming their giant stingers right at Kagome.

They charged suddenly with a great buzz, and Sesshoumaru became a blur, slicing several at a time with his sword. Kagome put her trust into him fully and drew another arrow. She focused on that electric yellow energy, notched her arrow and drew.

Her second sacred arrow was pure and straight and hit her mark squarely. The queen turned violet and burst from the inside. The explosion of pure energy took out her surrounding bee army and scattered parts of her all over the beautiful oak.

Kagome stood for a moment, breathing heavily. She watched a slimy part of the Queen's abdomen slide down the trunk of the tree.

She turned her head to look at Sesshoumaru, still huffing with a focused look on her face.

Kagome desperately wanted to say something cool, but the adrenaline was preventing the words from coming, and it was all she could do not to burst out laughing. A huge, uncontrollable smile broke across her face, and proclaimed in an altogether not cool, over-enthusiastic voice, "We did it!"

Sesshoumaru had a strange look on his face.

Suddenly his eyes slid quickly to the right as a lone kamikaze hornet bomber whizzed past his shoulder. Kagome did not see his arm move, but she saw the blade of his sword reflect the sun as it sliced through it's opponent. The head fell harmlessly to his feet but the tail ricocheted strangely and came right for Kagome. She ducked and flinched but felt a searing pain on the base of the front of her neck, right above her collarbones. The stinger fell heavy to the ground as Kagome reached up to feel the wound.

It was a very shallow wound, but the poison from the hornet's stinger had begun to burn. And burn hotter. Her vision swam.

Suddenly she was pushed against a tree, and Sesshoumaru was there. The burning pain was growing and spreading. And he was pulling her hand away. Her shoulder was on fire. And he was lowering his …_what?_ mouth to her neck. And he found the wound with his tongue and _licked it._

Kagome exhaled and her muscles inherently relaxed as the burning sensation disappeared. Sesshoumaru's hair slid across her cheekbones and neck, raising goosebumps along her arms.

The dog demon pulled back and looked at her with his penetrating glare, maybe searching for signs of the effect of any poison that he might have missed.

Kagome felt it. A small sensation that felt like her stomach did a backflip. She had first felt it when she looked directly into Inuyasha's eyes. She had _only _felt it with Inuyasha before.

The miko became aware of the way that he had her pressed against the tree. His hand, which had pushed hers away from her neck to save her, still rested upon hers. His face was so close, and her neck was still wet from blood and saliva.

Suddenly very embarrassed, she looked away from his gaze. "Th-thanks. That poison could have done me in," Kagome stammered.

He pulled away coolly and adjusted his armor.

"It is my fault. I told you not to worry about the guard hornets yet failed to protect you from that one."

Kagome laughed nervously, brushing some dried leaves from her hair. "I didn't ever think I'd ever hear you say that something was your fault, Sesshoumaru."

He shot her a cold glare and stalked away, casually proclaiming over his shoulder: "Lets move on to another nest."

Kagome's jaw dropped. "More hornets?!" She groaned, jogging to catch up.

.

* * *

.

Sesshoumaru watched Kagome fix her miko garb as the light of the warm evening sun began to fade. She was covered in a delicate sheen of sweat and some of her thick bangs were stuck to her forehead. She reached for her bow and checked that it was strung tightly, deftly plucking it in 3 places to feel the tension. She probably thought she was going about her matters calmly, but to him, her emotions were an open book. The smell of her fear was acidic, like vinegar. The corners of her mouth were pulled back ever so slightly in a forced smile, which looked almost like a grimace.

Today had been … unusual.

His mind returned to a deep pine forest in the western lands. Sesshoumaru was young, training with his father. They were taking out hornet youkai nests as part as young Sesshoumaru's training.

"To really prepare for a true battle, one must practice hand in hand with one's own fear of death." His father had said, silver hair swaying in the evening breeze.

Sesshoumaru shot him a look. Why must his father always express such sentiments? Battle was battle. Cut and dry. If you were prepared, and fast enough, death was not something you needed to think about. Emotions need not play into it. Nonetheless, Sesshoumaru did not reply to his father but studied the nest calmly. Before his father could say anything else, he charged forward.

The first few hornets were easy, he slashed those with his poison claws. But when he angered the queen, the massive amounts of dive-bombing hornets overwhelmed him. He was pushed backwards, focusing only on survival. His breath came heavy as he ran, slashed and dodged. A large hornet stung his arm, leaving an explosion of pain. He blinked to clear his mind, but his vision began to swim. Still, his father did not help him. Young Sesshoumaru shut off the pain and struggled to his feet. He methodically slashed and cut until every last hornet was gone.

His father approached him as he sat licking the poison from the wound on his arm.

Sesshoumaru looked up at him, trying to look collected. "I did it." He said flatly to his father.

Inutaisho burst out laughing, startling Sesshoumaru.

"You really have nothing of me in you, do you?" Inutaisho bellowed. "You are completely a child of your mother. You know, Sesshoumaru, every once and a while you can feel proud of yourself. I wasn't able to clear a hornets nest until I was several years older than you."

Little Sesshoumaru knew that the only way he could best the great Inutaisho was to appear as if nothing fazed him. It had succeeded in annoying Inutaisho enough to leave him the Tenseiga, obviously.

Today, when Kagome had looked at him and broke into that ridiculous smile, this memory came flooding back to him. And he had even inadvertently _quoted_ his father. It distracted him so much that he missed that final hornet which scraped Kagome.

There was something there that was unusual as well. Something that he hadn't felt before. Sesshoumaru looked away from Kagome, into the darkness of the woods. The poison of the hornet would have found it's way to Kagome's jugular and killed her. The extraction of it was necessary. His saliva was an antidote to most poisons.

There had been a moment though. After he licked her wound. She _sighed_. A half second, a quickening of her pulse. Sesshoumaru recalled vividly the way she relaxed her muscles and almost seemed to melt when he relieved her pain with his tongue. He remembered how her neck had arched back slightly, exposed to him, her body completely under his control. That's when he felt it: a rush of blood through his veins, his abdominal muscles tightening.

This emotion that he had felt in that moment, It was lust.

His father had been wrong about him. About Sesshoumaru inheriting none of Inutaishio's personal qualities. If he was lusting after a human, he definitely was his father's child. Sesshoumaru thought about the human's violet energy wrapped tightly around Tenseiga and his own soul, binding him to her. It was fucking with his mind.

Inwardly, he dropped the thought and tried to distract himself.

"Who is this Kikyou?" Sesshoumaru asked of Kagome.

She returned his question with a bewildered look, then visibly shook her head.

"Of course, you don't know," she said quietly, "Sorry. Kikyou has been such a confusing part of my life, and of Inuyasha's as well. To begin, I am her reincarnation."

Kagome told him of Naraku's deceit, Inuyasha's binding, and Kikyou's resurrection.

"I suppose," she finished, "that there is still a small part of my soul keeping her animated."

Sesshoumaru pondered this for a while, milling the story over in his head. Kagome was right not to trust this woman.

A rustle in the breeze and the shifting of auras snapped him out of his brooding. Kikyou was coming. He stood wordlessly. Kagome gathered her weapon and slung her arrow over her shoulder, glancing nervously over at him.

Kikyou appeared on the tree line and padded towards them noiselessly, silken onyx strands blowing in the gentle wind.

She greeted Kagome with a brief glance before turning her eyes to the taiyoukai.

"Lord Sesshoumaru. You are looking well."

"Formalities are unnecessary and inefficient at he present time," He snapped as a response. He caught Kagome's small smile out of the corner of his eye.

Kikyou narrowed her eyes.

"Very well, allow me to get to the point," she responded smoothly. "We will enter through a cave mouth on the western face of the ridge. I am certain that Naraku does not know about it, because that is how I escaped the cave system."

Kagome nodded.

Sesshoumaru gave the undead miko a long, skeptical look. "Let us waste no time." He affirmed, beginning to walk in the direction of Flame Throwers Ridge.

.

* * *

.

Author's note: I apologize for the long delay on this story. I had a very busy few months at work and have just now been able to catch up on this. I needed to refresh a few plot points and finalize the ending, but I think I'm ready to finish, at least this arc of the story. I'm thinking about continuing the plot of this, but I will need to majorly diverge from the main plot of Inuyasha. That's what fanfiction is for, right? I hope you enjoyed the mild fluff of this chapter – it was needed!


	9. The Battle in Ginjiro's Cavern, Part I

**Bunny Rabbit Pajamas | Chapter 9**

_Thanks for new story follows! Bmmonteith, yuri no kaori, FallenxDarkness, lysia1982, orangeLexi, steellord, Skydragon06251989_

_Author's note – There is a lot about to happen in this (and the next) chapter. Writing action is extremely difficult. I feel like I'm using the word "suddenly," every other sentence. Please enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the plot, characters, or premise of the anime / manga Inuyasha and do not profit any way from this story._

**Chapter 9 | The Battle in Ginjiro's Cavern, Part I**

.

* * *

.

Sesshoumaru and Kagome followed Kikyou's noiseless footsteps as she picked her way delicately around the base of Flame Thrower's Ridge. To Kagome, the undead miko seemed to know exactly where each stray branch and rock was located and deftly avoided obstacles. She moved on her tiptoes and neither stumbled nor wobbled. Kagome furrowed her brow to concentrate. Rock, stick, pine cone, branch, root. Avoid, step over, dodge, slide, walk, repeat. Kagome desperately tried not to make a racket but Sesshoumaru, just as precise in footing as Kikyou, turned to shoot her an annoyed look on more that one occasion. To him it probably sounded like she was a boar crashing through the brush.

She was nervous.

She had a million questions. Could they really trust Kikyou? What was Naraku's intent? Was Souta well? Could she fully put her trust in Sesshoumaru without faltering like she did earlier today?

These thoughts rattled around her brain. She didn't understand how Sesshoumaru could be so calm before a battle. Her nerves were bundled so tightly that her head was starting to hurt.

The girl from the future was so caught up in her own thoughts that she almost didn't notice that Kikyou had stopped. Thankfully she caught her balance before crashing into Sesshoumaru.

Kikyou extended a slender, lily-white hand and pulled aside a branch. Kagome leaned over to see what was behind it. From her vantage point she could only assume it was an entrance. Kikyou disappeared into what looked like a rock wall. Sesshoumaru disappeared behind the branch into the narrow cave just as suddenly.

Kagome, afraid of being left behind, grabbed the branch and pulled. It was stubborn and whipped her cheeks and arms with its needles. The miko fumbled and groped for the rock opening with her hands blindly. Kagome finally pushed her way through loudly, tripping over her own feet and almost falling to the hard – very sharp!- rock floor. Sesshoumaru reacted quickly and grabbed her elbow, gracing her with a death glare.

The miko from Tokyo laughed nervously, removing her arm from his grasp. "Sorry!" She whispered quickly, lowering her crown and throwing her hands up in an attempt to look sheepish.

Kikyou managed to make the effort to give Kagome a solid, stern look before continuing down the passageway.

They didn't need to rub her klutzy-ness in her face. _Geez…._

They traveled down the dark rock corridor for a good five minutes before it widened into a cavern. Kikyou took the third hallway from the right and slipped behind a large rock to expose another narrow passageway.

They came to another opening and Kikyou ducked her head out to check to see if anyone was passing before she quickly dashed across the hallway. Sesshoumaru was behind her easily, and Kagome tried her best to be silent.

Finally, after a particularly narrow squeeze through the rock, they came to a large, candle-lit cavern filled with heavy rock shelves. Every shelf was piled with junk. In the dim light, Kagome couldn't see the whole cavern – the back wall was obscured in shadow. As they moved past a shelf, Kagome eyed the items with amazement. There were so many random objects – a staff, a teacup, an amulet, a necklace, an old shoe, a – gross! – shriveled old head. The shelves stretched all the way to the dark depths of the cavern.

"Ah, Kagome…." A voice echoed from deep within the darkness.

Kagome stiffened. That was Ginjiro's voice. The miko narrowed her eyes and tried to relax her muscles. She saw a dimly glowing jewel shard lodged in his body.

She drew an arrow from her quiver, notched it, and released. It flew towards her target: the jewel shard.

A wind blade appeared from the left and struck her arrow down. Kagome let out the breath she had been holding in disappointment.

Ginjiro and Kagura came forward, now visible in the candlelight.

"Kikyou," Kagura purred. "It's so good to see you, as always."

"I have brought them to you." Kikyou declared quietly.

Kagome gaped at her. Brought us? The realization hit her like a block of ice. Kikyou tricked them. Of course. Of – fucking – course!

Sesshoumaru growled next to her, obviously displeased.

From the shadows emerged Naraku, masked as always in his baboon pelt. It gleamed a sickly gold hue in the candlelight.

"Great." Kagome muttered. A trap.

Kikyou moved away from the pair and closer to Naraku.

In anger, Kagome drew another arrow.

_I attack, he defends._ She repeated to herself to calm down, letting the arrow fly with a surge of violet energy.

.

* * *

.

As Kagome let her arrow loose, Sesshoumaru blocked a barrage of wind blades from Kagura.

He saw several things at once. The wind demoness placed herself between Sesshoumaru and Naraku, Ginjiro reached for a small object, and an adolescent boy in demon-hunter garb sprung forward as well. The taiyoukai took stock calmly, watching and allowing himself to react. Kagome's arrow soared through the chaos, straight for Ginjiro.

It struck cold glass and fell useless on the ground. Kanna the mirror demon gazed impassively back at Kagome. She had deflected the arrow, but not with ease. There was a small crack in the glass from Kagome's sacred energy.

Suddenly the cavern was full of wind and it whipped around him. He braced himself to defend against Kagura's attack - to shield Kagome - but she suddenly sprung to the side as if yanked by a cord. He cursed and followed.

Kagome sprung forward at inhuman speed, towards the dangerous action of Kagura's blades, and he realized what was going on.

Ginjiro was manipulating the girl with his threads.

Sesshoumaru grabbed the Tenseiga, which was completely willing to spring from it's sheath to save Kagome and hacked at the threads. They resisted his cut, and the sword felt dull and useless in his hands.

The jewel shard must have enhanced Ginjiro's magic. Shit.

More wind blades swept through, and Kagome shook with the impact of the demonic energy. He threw himself forward at full speed to take the brunt of the force and countered with his sword.

It did nothing. He was holding the useless Tenseiga.

He needed to use his father's heirloom to sever the threads of Ginjiro's magic but it did him no good in battle. He tried to cut the threads again but he only succeeded in sawing through them halfway. More threads extended towards Kagome and wrapped around her.

Sesshoumaru clenched his jaw in frustration.

He tried to grab Kagome and pull against Ginjiro's magic. Kagome opened her mouth and let out a groan. If he pulled harder the threads would strangle her. This would not work. Ginjiro was still too far away for him to reach, and if he left Kagome's side his strength would weaken due to the great pain of the binding spell.

The adolescent boy leapt forward and threw his weapon: a kusarigama. Sesshoumaru defended against wind blades, tracking the wide arc of the sickle out of the corner of his eye. It neared Kagome and he leapt to swipe it out of the way. It twisted strangely and wrapped around his arm. Wind blades swept past him and knocked Kagome over.

Sesshoumaru grunted, breaking the chain that had wrapped around his arm. Kagome lay motionless upon the rocks for a moment, but to his relief, rose again. Unfortunately, she was still controlled by Ginjiro.

Sesshoumaru moved closer to her, scanning the room. Ginjiro was in the far corner, shielded by the demon hunter and Kagura. Naraku and Kikyou watched from the back of the cavern. If it weren't for the binding spell, he could simply leap forward and attack the snake youkai, but he couldn't be that far away from Kagome without pain. If he moved Kagome she would be hurt. What could he do?

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened. Something was moving in the shadows behind Ginjiro.

Suddenly, a young, boy jumped forward and tackled Ginjiro. The object that Ginjiro had been holding was knocked to the ground and slid under a shelf. Kagome instantly slumped to the ground. Sesshoumaru was at her side instantly. He watched as her eyes opened and cleared. The miko was back.

"Kagome," Sesshoumaru said sharply, "Get your arrows."

.

* * *

.

Kagome had tunnel vision and her body ached. Blood trickled from somewhere above her eye. Sesshoumaru's voice cut through her haze of pain with urgency. She drew an arrow and searched through the chaos of Kohaku's flying kusarigama and Kagura's wind blades.

There! He was reaching behind him and clawing off an attacker. Kagome's eyes widened and her body grew instantly cold.

"Souta!" Kagome screamed, dropping her arrow with a clatter.

"Kagome!" Sesshoumaru barked "Do not lose focus!"

"Sess…Souta, he's here!" Kagome rambled, before snapping back into herself.

Souta was finally pushed off by the snake demon and fell to the rocks with a grunt. Ginjiro scrambled for a small, glinting object on the floor.

Kagome watched Souta shift and groan slightly, propping himself up on his elbow trying to catch his breath. – he was alive! Thank god. She groped for the fallen arrow she had dropped and strung it on her bow.

"Sesshoumaru, get Kanna out of the way," She said quickly, and ran forward as fast as she could. He was by her side, and suddenly as far in front of her as he could go without pain. He used his poison whip to extend his reach and slashed. Kanna dodged impassively but didn't get out of the way of the falling rocks from the cavern's ceiling. She retreated, struggling to keep up her barrier.

Ginjiro reached the object and pulled it close to his chest, leaping backwards at the same time. Kagome aimed her arrow right for his jewel shard, as wind blades whipped around her. She took a deep breath and -

\- stopped.

Souta was suddenly on his feet, shielding Ginjiro. Kagome didn't understand at first.

"Souta, watch out!" She yelled helplessly trying not to lose her target.

Sesshoumaru was at her side.

"It looks like he's being manipulated by Ginjiro," He said tersely before springing forward to defend against Kagura's magic.

Kagome stood blankly, dropping the arrow. "Souta, wake up!" she screamed. "Sesshoumaru, be careful with your poison!"

"He's holding something," Sesshoumaru yelled behind him.

Kagome squinted. She couldn't see.

"I need to move closer!" She said under her breath, hoping Sesshoumaru would be able to hear her.

She dashed quickly to the left, slipping behind a large rock shelf. She crept forward for a better vantage point. The snake youkai Ginjiro was holding something in his hands. She slipped behind another shelf and hoped that Sesshoumaru was holding up. He was probably feeling pain at their separation, but she just needed to see –

Her brush! Ginjiro was clutching her brush and chanting. A beautifully carved gift from Souta. Kagome had lost it somewhere in the feudal era. Was that what he was using to manipulate them? She tried to move even closer, certain that Sesshoumaru was in great pain at their separation.

She was close enough to shoot! She drew and her arrow flew unimpeded to it's mark, breaking the brush in two with a huge crack. She was flooded with relief. Souta fell instantly to the ground, regaining sentience. No more manipulations!

Ginjiro screamed pathetically, "No, my beautiful, exquisite brush! Kagome!"

"Stay there, Souta!" She called hastily before making a break for Sesshoumaru.. She tripped on a small rock and fell on her belly, luckily missing several wayward wind blades. Kagome smelled her own burned hair. _So much for growing it out._

She felt herself get lifted in the air by a strong arm. She was placed on her feet gently. Sesshoumaru was panting, one eye closed and half of his face covered in blood. The pain from the binding spell must have slowed his reflexes, causing him to take on injuries.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" A small voice cried out before it was smothered.

Kagome and Sesshoumaru's eyes were drawn to the left.

Kagura held Rin in one arm and covered her mouth with the other. She must have been hiding somewhere in the cavern.

"Rin!" Sesshoumaru growled under his breath.

"Let's get closer!" Kagome proclaimed quickly, moving towards Sesshoumaru.

He grabbed her in his one arm and shot forward. Their progress was halted by an oncoming barrage of Kohaku's other kusarigama. Sesshoumaru could not carry Kagome and defend at the same time, so he had to place her on her feet again.

Suddenly, Souta's voice rang out loud and clear, echoing through the cavern.

"I WON'T LET YOU HURT RIN!"

Kagome looked frantically for her brother. He had recovered and was on Kagura, beating his fists upon her arms and grasping at her wrist to let go.

"Souta!" Kagome screamed desperately, breaking into a sprint. "No! Kagura don't!"

The wind demoness let out a short, menacing laugh and met Kagome's eyes. Kagura raised her fan and sent Souta flying to the wall with an easy flick. He grunted and fell motionless to the ground.

Sesshoumaru turned to Kagome. "Take out the demon slayer with your arrow!" he ordered, but Kagome was running towards Souta's limp form.

The taiyoukai cursed under his breath and had no choice but to follow.

Kagome reached her brother and put her hand upon his cheek. She felt his chest. He was breathing, barely.

"I'm so sorry," She whispered, "Souta I'm so sorry." Tears fell from her eyes and she didn't hear anything but the pounding inside her own brain.

"Kagome!"

"Please, live." She lowered her forehead onto her brother's chest. "It's my fault."

"KA. GO. ME!"

The miko snapped out of it, turning to face the dog demon. Kagome blinked in disbelief. Sesshoumaru was bent over, body battered after taking so many wind blade attacks. She had never seen him looking so…not composed before.

He staggered as he deflected Kohaku's kisarigama.

This was not good.

.

* * *

.

_End Chapter 9 _

_Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Stay tuned for chapter 10, which will be coming very soon! Please review if you have time, it really helps me. _


	10. The Battle in Ginjiro's Cavern, Part II

**Bunny Rabbit Pajamas | Chapter 10**

_Disclaimer: I do not own, nor do I profit from the characters and premise of Inuyasha._

**Chapter 10 | The Battle In Ginjiro's Cavern Part II**

.

* * *

.

This was not good.

Sesshoumaru was breathing heavily, blood dripping down his face. Limitations from the binding spell made it difficult for him to fight because it decreased his mobility. The miko glanced down at her brother. He was breathing, but unconscious.

_All of this is my fault. _

Kagome took stock of her surroundings. Kagura held Rin tightly in one arm and had her fan raised, ready for another attack of wind blades. Kikyou and Naraku observed the battle silently from the back of the room. The snake youkai Ginjiro was still weeping over the broken brush.

She felt wretched. Kagome had thought she was stronger than this. She had done nothing but fail Sesshoumaru and her friends.

_The sword. _

Kagome looked side to side in alarm. It sounded as if someone had whispered in her ear.

Sesshoumaru was busy deflecting wind blades and stray attacks from Kohaku. Had he heard it too?

_Kagome, Take the sword. _

The miko looked around the room, and her gaze was instantly drawn to Kikyou's eyes. They were staring at her with purpose.

_The sword! _Kikyou's voice urged in her head.

_Why? Why should I ever, EVER trust you? _ Kagome thought ferociously, hoping it would reach Kikyou.

_I know I haven't given you any reason to do so, _Kikyou admitted. _Even so, I urge you to take the sword. If you do so, you will not be hurt. You have nothing to lose, Kagome. _

Kagome looked to Sesshoumaru, breathing heavily, dripping blood and sweat.

The sword. That must mean … the Tenseiga.

Kagome decided it was time for her to take a risk. If it could help in some way, it was worth it. She approached Sesshoumaru from behind, and, standing on her tiptoes, whispered in his ear.

"I'm just borrowing it."

He turned to her for a moment, confused. She wrapped her small hand around the hilt of Tenseiga and unsheathed the heirloom.

The sword vibrated in her hand and yielded to her pull, flying out with ease.

It pulsed, and the room froze.

The miko looked around her in pure wonder. Kohaku was mid-leap, hanging in the air strangely. Kagura had an unpleasant look on her face, caught in the middle of a battle cry. Sesshoumaru was even frozen with that perplexed look on his face. The adrenaline surging through her body made her delirious enough to want to laugh, but now was no time for mirth.

"Kikyou," She began, keeping her distance. "Would you mind explaining?"

"It's not your fault," Kikyou said immediately "that you cannot release that binding spell. Part of that spell's magic is mine. I needed the both of you here, now."

Kagome was lost, but kept her composure. Why had Kikyou feigned surprise and callous superiority when she found out that the sword was bound? Had she been - ?

"You lied, in the clearing." Kagome said slowly, just putting it together.

"Yes," the powerful miko admitted, "I was testing to see if the virility of the spell had remained. I was satisfied."

"You sold out Inuyasha." Kagome spat.

"I did. Regretfully." Kikyou sighed sadly. "I want nothing more than to kill Naraku. I needed the evil hanyou to think I was on his side. Inuyasha served as a very useful pawn in this game."

100 questions bloomed in Kagome's head, but she forced her self to stay silent.

"I needed you. And I needed Sesshoumaru for his sword. I showed you how to place the binding spell for this moment. Look carefully at me, Kagome. Really look."

Kagome closed her eyes and inhaled, feeling all the energies of the chaotic fight frozen around her. Her eyes fluttered open, and she gasped.

Kikyou had chains wrapped around her slender wrists, her narrow waist, her neck and her ankles. They pulled taut, into the earth. They dug into parts of her, leaving raw red marks. Above her were the souls that she collected, extending tendrils of light around her. The souls were pulling up, keeping her from sinking into the depths of the after life.

"I am pulled between two worlds, rendered this cruel fate by a selfish witch. I cannot sustain this life. It is a bitter existence. The last thing that I want to do is destroy Naraku. You and that sword can help."

"H-how?" Kagome stuttered.

"That sword you hold is connected to the dead. I am dead. I will be, at least. I plan to pass the last portion of my - well, our – soul back to you using this sword as a conduit. If I am correct, the effect should be amplified, creating a surge of purifying energy."

Kagome furrowed her brow. "Are you sure this will work?"

"I intend to try."

Kagome looked around her at the frozen battle. If there was anything that she could do to really help turn the tides of this, she would do it. If this was a trick, well, they were losing anyway. She met Kikyou's eyes with new resolve.

Kikyou grimaced. "There is not much time. I will need to drop this time freeze."

"Wait! What do I need to do?"

"Cut these chains loose." Kikyou whispered, lifting two fingers to her forehead and releasing the time spell.

Instantly the world became alive again. Energies shifted and purred around her. Kagome braced herself and locked eyes with Kikyou.

"Sesshoumaru, bring me to Kikyou."

"Kagome," He hesitated, obviously confused.

"Trust me, Sesshoumaru. Just get me there."

He scooped her up in his strong arm and sprung forward without another word. He dogded attacks from Kagura and Kohaku, ignored Naraku, who sprung backwards in defense and deposited Kagome in front of Kikyou.

Kagome raised the Tenseiga and sliced the chains that held Kikyou in this world.

The power that coursed through her was immense. It was like a flood gate had opened. The hilt of the sword grew hot, burning her hands. Kagome knew she mustn't let go, despite the pain. Kikyou's eyes grew wide, staring at something far away.

"Now. Swing, Kagome." Kikyou whispered, body beginning to dissipate like mist. It swirled around Kagome, guiding her arms gently.

Kagome felt her toes lift off the cavern's rock floor. Her hair whipped violently around her, and the swirling of violet energy was blinding. Brandishing Sesshoumaru's Tenseiga, Kagome raised her arms, focused her intent upon Naraku, and _swung._

_._

* * *

.

The shock of brilliant lavender energy caused Sesshoumaru to throw up his arm in defense. He looked around him. Kagome was purifying everything. The adolescent demon-hunter was grabbing at a brilliantly glowing orb on his back; He must have a shard implanted in his body, Sesshoumaru quickly concluded. Ginjiro was clutching his chest, most likely feeling his shard becoming pure again as well. Kagura had dropped Rin in a pile at her feet and the demoness was writing in agony, her fan burning. Kagome's brother Souta was glowing, broken ribs mending themselves under the power of Kagome's light. Naraku was pinned against the cavern wall, attempting to defend himself from the miko he so feared and hated. His baboon pelt was burned away, and his face was contorted in pain.

Kagome's delicate brows were furrowed in concentration. The massive amount of energy she was releasing whipped around him, but did not harm him.

The energy dropped suddenly, causing his delicate ears to ring. A sudden, immensely intense burst of her energy blew him backwards into a heavy rock shelf.

He blinked a few times, trying to get the blood out of his eyes.

Sitting up, he searched for Kagome. She was on her knees, eyes turned away from him. She dropped his father's heirloom with a clatter, swiveling her head to face him.

"W-we did it!" She managed a weak smile before she fell unconscious. Sesshoumaru looked upon her face, eyes narrowed. He wiped the blood from her forehead with his white sleeve and recovered his sword.

Naraku, Kanna, and Kagura were nowhere to be found. The young demon hunter was sitting up, completely dazed and blinking furiously.

Kagome's brother and Rin were groaning and shifting gently, as if waking up from a great sleep.

Ginjiro was still there, on all fours, staring at the floor.

"I had no idea," Ginjiro muttered. "That she was so _powerful."_ The snake demon looked up, meeting Sesshoumaru's eyes.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, please forgive me. I needed to survive." Ginjiro stood shakily. "Let me return your friends." He disappeared into the labyrinth of shelves.

Sesshoumaru would not accept a meager apology from Ginjiro. He had much worse things in store. But, curiousity nipped at him. What friends? Sesshoumaru wondered. Ginjiro would definitely need to be punished.

"A little help is required," Ginjiro grunted with obvious strain. The taiyoukai scooped up Kagome gently and followed the voice. He was surprised to see Inuyasha's limp body being dragged by Ginjiro into the candlelight.

"The others," Ginjiro stopped to point into the darkness and wipe his brow.

Sesshoumaru gently laid Kagome down on the cavern floor and followed the snake youkai's finger impatiently. Kagome needed medical attention from the old miko Kaede. However, when she awoke, Kagome would throw a ridiculous tantrum if he didn't retrieve her friends. He was surprised to see Jaken among the pile of bodies as well. He scooped up the woman – Kagome's friend, if he remembered correctly - and brought her out into the cavern. Ginjiro was busy rustling through the shelves loudly. When all of the bodies were assembled in a line, Ginjiro placed a different magic object on top of each of their chests. A laughing Buddha on the kitsune, a teacup on the demon huntress, an old glove on the monk, a shriveled head on the kappa, and a rusty harp on the half-blood.

"You can't smell them because I've captured their entire essence in these objects," Ginjiro rambled.

Sesshoumaru eyed the miko, still unconscious on the floor. "Move faster," he demanded.

Ginjiro knelt and placed his hands carefully on the floor. His eyes shot open and flashed gold, then a brilliant green before shutting firmly. The objects glowed, and a misty substance seeped from them into Kagome's traveling companions.

Breath began to flow through the bodies again. The huntress sat up first, eyes wide and confused.

She looked first at her hands, then her companions next to her. She saw Ginjiro next, and moved away from him, before whirling around to see Sesshoumaru behind her.

Then, she saw Kagome.

She scrambled to the miko's side, shaking her shoulder.

"Kagome!" She said desperately. "What happened to everyone?" She asked Sesshoumaru.

"Sango?!" The adolescent demon hunter said breathlessly, suddenly coming into himself.

"Kohaku!" The girl's voice came out a strangled cry as she stood and ran to the boy.

"What the hell happened here?!" A brash voice demanded.

Sesshoumaru realized bitterly that this was going to be much, much more complicated than he expected.

"You bastards! What did you do to Kagome!?" Inuyasha demanded of Ginjiro and Sesshoumaru.

The monk and the kitsune woke up too, crowding around Kagome.

"Is she going to be alright?" the kit whined.

Sesshoumaru's head started to pound.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Jaken cried. "I have failed you, p-please forgive me for b-being captured. The wind demoness was s-so strong!"

There was altogether too much confusion for Sesshoumaru. He tried to take a deep breath and calm the raging youkai blood inside him.

"Rin!" A small voice cried – Kagome's brother. He was standing now, his breathing a bit labored. The boy ran to Sesshoumaru's ward and shook her shoulder. With relief, Sesshoumaru watched her wake and blink gently. "Souta-kun," she whispered.

The boy helped her stand up and together they walked over to the group of confused adults.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin cried emphatically. "You saved us! I knew you would. You always do!" She glanced over at Kagome's limp body. "Is she gonna be all right?

Sesshoumaru looked at the miko, surrounded by her traveling companions who were all talking at once.

He took a deep breath and roared, "Silence!"

All heads turned to look at him.

"Kagome needs to see the old miko Kaede. I shall take her to the Bone-Eater's Village."

"You're gonna take her?! I don't think so!" Inuyasha countered, stepping away and drawing his sword. "I'm not so sure you're not the one who did this to her!"

"How dare you talk to Lord Sesshoumaru like that." Jaken defended, jumping in front of the taiyoukai.

The kappa suddenly went flying, propelled by a graceful kick from the dog demon lord himself.

"I am faster. I am taking her. We can meet there." Sesshoumaru calmly stated.

"Hell no!" Inuyasha argued, stepping to face his half brother.

Sango put her arm in front of Inuyasha. She was looking at Sesshoumaru with a measured glance. "I do not think he is lying."

Inuyasha regarded his Sesshoumaru with burning eyes full of distrust, but yielded to the huntress' better sense.

Sesshoumaru carefully lifted Kagome and looked back to Jaken. "Call Ah-Un to transport Rin and the boy," he commanded.

"And you," he addressed Ginjiro menacingly, "will come too." He darted through the cavern as everyone turned to look at the snake youkai.

.

* * *

.

Sango leaned gently against the wall of the hut, tilting her head inwards to converse with the monk.

"He has not left her side even once in these last two days," she whispered, very conscious of said taiyoukai's excellent hearing.

Rin, Souta and Shippou tramped by them, dripping from a long afternoon of fishing in the river. Kohaku gestured from the fire with a smile, readying spits to roast the fish with. Sango smiled at the sight, but couldn't help wondering how long it this peaceful time would last.

Miroku watched the giggling trio pass. Sango couldn't read his face.

"So far we only know that we were entrapped in a magical object by the snake youkai Ginjiro, and that Naraku kidnapped Rin and Souta." He finally said quietly.

"I'm certain there is more to the story. Sesshoumaru can explain." Sango countered.

"Inuyasha tried to speak to him."

"Inuyasha tried to pick a _fight_ with him." Sango corrected.

Miroku nodded and chuckled. "Sesshoumaru, you bastard! Go away or I'll keep yellin' and waving my sword around!"

They shared a laugh and settled into a comfortable silence.

"Hm … All right then, I've decided," the demon exterminator pushed off from the wall and dusted her bottom.

"Sango," He warned, suddenly serious.

"If I can put up with you, I'm certain I can deal with Sesshoumaru," Sango winked.

The girl approached him slowly, trying to calm her heartbeat. She had seen how dangerous Sesshoumaru could be firsthand. The demon sat against Kaede's hut, head tilted back so that he could easily regard the treetops. His hair was twisted neatly and pulled over one shoulder. Since he didn't seem to disapprove of her approach, she lowered herself on to her knees and followed his gaze.

"Sesshoumaru-sama," she began formally, choosing her words carefully. "We are very much capable of watching over Kagome's healing. If you need to…" She searched for the words, "attend to other matters," she supplied.

"I do not need to attend to other matters."

Sango clamped her mouth shut, and tried again, a little more directly.

"Why have you not left Kagome's side?

He was quiet for a long time, and finally replied, "I cannot."

She turned her head to observe Sesshoumaru. What was going on here? Was he speaking metaphorically?

Noticing her confusion, he clarified. "Kagome has used magic to bind myself and the Tenseiga to her soul. "

Sango uttered a quiet, "Oh." He had been speaking literally. "I didn't know she could do that."

"She didn't either." He responded quickly. It almost sounded like a quip.

"What happens if you leave her?"

He met her eyes for a moment, and then resumed observing the treetops. "Pain."

_It must be extremely painful if it affects Sesshoumaru. _

"Can you explain what has happened so far?" Sango asked. "Miroku, Shippou and I only know that Naraku appeared here in the village and we were subsequently bound into objects by that demon Ginjiro," She gestured with her thumb towards the hut where the snake demon was held captive. He had not been difficult to capture, following them willingly and allowing them to bind him to a stake. In fact, Ginjiro had almost seemed repentant, often asking of Kagome's condition when Sango brought his meals.

She continued, "Inuyasha won't tell us anything. I sense that he's embarrassed about something. And the kids, well, they only know that they were captured and held prisoner by Naraku's minions. We practically know nothing about why you're here. And Kagome…"

Sango trailed off, feeling worried for her friend.

Sesshoumaru waited for a moment, perhaps summarizing the story in his head before he disclosed the events that had brought him here.

Sango listened quietly, feeling her eyebrows rise at the end of his tale.

"Kagome took your Tenseiga?" She queried, surprised.

"It was…" He seemed to be looking for the best way to describe it.

"…astounding," He finished.

They were interrupted by a rustling inside the hut. The door threw open. Kaede emerged, blinking in the late afternoon sun.

She saw Sango and nodded.

"Kagome is awake."

.

* * *

.

End Chapter 10

Author's Note: _Seriously, every time I get a notification that someone favorited or reviewed my story, I jump up and say, "I should get back to writing!" It motivates me a lot. Some people left reviews expressing their frustration with Kagome in the last chapter, because she was very weak. I agree! It would be no fun if our characters won everything right away! I hope this chapter satisfied our need for Kagome to be strong. _

_Also, I need to address an inconsistency that completely slipped my mind – according to earlier chapters, Ginjiro is not able to imprison children in his magic objects, which is why Rin and Souta were kept in a cell. Now, Miroku, Sango, and Shippou were captured very early in the story – chapter 1, I believe. However, Shippou is kept in a magic object. And, most would agree that Shippou is a child. I'm going to go ahead and say he is able to be kept in a magic object because he's a demon. You know, to cover my own gaping plot hole. Whoops!_

_I hope that this chapter isn't too confusing. The end of the battle scene is supposed to be a little chaotic, what with everyone waking up at once and reuniting with lost family / friends. _


	11. Two Pairs of Golden Eyes

**Bunny Rabbit Pajamas | Chapter 11**

Author's Note: This one was a doozy for me. I've been slogging through it for days. Looks like even though writing action scenes was a challenge, the sorts of dialogue-heavy scenes in this chapter were even more difficult. I really hope you enjoy though!

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or premise of the anime/manga Inuyasha.

**Chapter 11 | Two Pairs of Golden Eyes**

.

* * *

.

The familiar scent of Kaede's special milkwood tea informed the schoolgirl from modern Tokyo that she was back in the Bone Eaters Village. She blinked her eyes open, struggling against the weight of her heavy lids. Kaede stood above her, regarding her with much relief.

"Ye have been through a lot," She crooned, before disappearing to fetch someone from outside the hut.

The old miko was back immediately, and Kagome was overjoyed to see Sango trail in behind her.

"Kagome," Sango remarked with a gentle tone. "How are you feeling?"

The miko balled her hands into fists and let loose a big stretch.

"_Hungry," _She declared. Sango laughed and gave her friend a warm hug.

"You've been out for two days, " Sango murmured into Kagome's shoulder. "We were very worried."

"Explains why my eyelids feel like they are made of lead." Kagome shifted, propping herself up to sit on the mat.

"Is Naraku…

"We're not sure. We haven't been able to detect him."

Kagome suddenly grew tense. "And my brother?"

Sango smiled, "He is well. No apparent injuries and getting along very well with Shippou and Rin."

The strain in Kagome's face eased immediately.

"Where were you?" Kagome asked gently.

"All of us were trapped in Ginjiro's magic objects. Sesshoumaru has filled me in on the details of what has happened as far as he knows. What caused you to take the Tenseiga?"

Kagome fiddled with her quilt, picking apart a loose seam. "Kikyou," She whispered.

Kaede leaned in. "My sister?"

"She said she wanted to kill Naraku, and that she was going to release the rest of my soul back to me, using the Tenseiga as a conduit."

"And that worked?" Kaede probed.

"Yes, extraordinarily well." Kagome held up her burned hand, now wrapped in bandages. She could still feel that power coursing inside of her. She wondered if that power was now hers to keep. Curiosity nipped at her mind; what magic was she capable of now, with the entirety of her soul back in her body?

"Is Sesshoumaru still around?"

Sango slid her eyes to the door of her hut, lowering her voice to a whisper.

"I don't think he _can_ leave."

With a sigh, Kagome replied, "It's time to release that binding spell, isn't it?"

"You clearly have a knack for manipulating powerful dog demons," Sango whispered with a giggle.

"If you don't mind, can you send him in now?"

"Kagome, I would advise against using your powers in your current state," Kaede warned.

Kaede always had a second sense for predicting Kagome's actions. "This is something I need to do," Kagome responded firmly, attempting to arrange her hair into anything but a rat's nest of tangles.

Sango nodded, opening the door of the hut to allow Kaede to exit first. She paused to give Kagome a long look before disappearing into the waning afternoon.

The silk whisper of his sash announced his presence. Kagome briefly wondered if her hearing had improved due to the power released by Kikyou. He was above the mat, silver hair glinting warmly as he looked down on her. The position made her uneasy. She closed her eyes and gave an apologetic smile.

"Please, sit. I can't reach you all the way up there."

He looked away for a moment, before carefully moving to the other side of her mat and lowering himself gracefully to the floor.

They sat in silence for a while, Kagome feeling suddenly nervous. She had spent so much time around the great demon in the last week, but now it was time to release the obligation she had forced him into. She decided that Sesshoumaru would probably be gratified if she started with an apology.

"I'm sorry, Sesshoumaru." She blurted, breaking the silence. "I was really no good in that battle. You took a lot of damage." Her fingers absently trailed up his good arm, the sleeve of his hankimono still stained with blood. He fixed her with a glare and she dropped her hand.

"And the Tenseiga," Kagome rambled on, smiling a little, "I didn't really ask permission for that either." He said nothing, so she spent a minute fidgeting with her quilt.

She finally decided it was time to get to the heart of the matter.

"The binding spell. It – well, Kikyou finally admitted that it wasn't my fault. That I couldn't release it, I mean. She had some part of creating that spell, which explains why I couldn't lift it." She paused for a moment to observe the demon's face, but he was giving her no hints as to how he was feeling. She shifted slowly, moving to a sitting position, directly facing him. Kagome took a deep breath, trying to stay off the wave of dizziness that followed such a move.

"My power is not fully restored, but I should be able to do this, for you."

The girl raised her hand slowly, feeling suddenly shy, and placed it just above his chest armor. The silk of his hankimono was so soft under her palm, and she could feel his powerful energy flowing under her fingers.

"When this is done, can I ask a favor of you?" She snuck a glance at him through her eyelashes. He was still silent, so she continued. "Please, don't leave yet. I have something else for you, but I need another day to recover. Will you stay for another day, even if you are not bound to me anymore?"

He nodded, speaking for the first time since he had entered the tent. The rich rumble of his voice sent vibrations through her hand.

"Rin is very attached to your young brother. It is acceptable that we stay for another day."

Her shoulders dropped their tension as she smiled.

"Good."

She'd better get to it, then; Kagome closed her eyes, and unleashed a little bit of the energy inside of her. Sesshoumaru's pectoral muscles tensed under her hand, and she drew back a little.

"Sorry," she whispered quickly, blinking to clear her mind.

"There's a lot more power inside me now that Kikyou has returned my soul. I'll be more careful."

The girl tried again, releasing even less of her purity. Sesshoumaru didn't move, so she continued to feel around with her spirit. The lock and chains that wrapped around his sword was dually connected to her own soul and his. Kagome probed the lock, feeling the entirety of the spell. Kikyou's words echoed through her mind. _'Just let go,_' Kagome repeated to herself.

With a deep breath, and her slender fingertips just barely grazing the groove of Sesshoumaru's neck, Kagome released the binding spell.

Her energy swirled around the two of them with a gentle breeze. The light flared momentarily, and then her violet tendrils dissipated.

Kagome fluttered her eyes open. The hut was spinning around her, and it was all she could do to lower herself carefully to the mat without blacking out. She had to breathe in slowly through her nose to quell the rolling waves of nausea in her stomach.

Even though Kagome fought it, she felt sleep claiming her consciousness again. Her eyelids grew impossibly heavy, and she must have been dreaming already because Sesshoumaru was gently drawing his claws through her hair.

.

* * *

.

Sesshoumaru absently pushed a lock of Kagome's raven hair back behind her ear, because it pleased him to do so. He frowned, wondering what he was doing. He was not accustomed to finding pleasure coddling a human like this. This woman, who had bound herself to him and who had wielded the Tenseiga with more destructive power than he himself could muster, now looked so fragile. He thought about his father again. He was probably laughing at him in the afterlife.

Sesshoumaru stood and followed his nose to find the old Miko Kaede. He entered her hut, finding the monk and the demon huntress sitting in a circle around the fire. All looked shocked that one such as he would join them in their human dwelling.

"She is asleep again," He explained, settling into the spot next to the monk, who was still regarding him with surprise.

"I felt a surge of her purity a short while ago," Kaede commented, "She has released ye from the binding spell, then."

Sesshoumaru nodded as a response, then eyed the huntress. "It would be appropriate to offer me tea."

Sango jumped, scrambling to her feet. "Of course, how rude of me. I apologize!"

When he was sufficiently served, the four of them sat sipping in uncomfortable silence.

"I desire to ask of this binding spell that the young human placed on me." Sesshoumaru announced.

Kaede placed her teacup down before speaking, "Out with it, then."

Sesshoumaru flashed her a glare in response to her rudeness before proceeding, "To have such a spell rest so closely upon my own youki for 7 full nights, might it affect one such as me?"

Kaede looked thoughtful for a moment, before responding, "Aye, I can't see why it wouldn't."

"Are you feeling effects from spending all that time in close proximity to the spell, Sesshoumaru-sama?" The taiyoukai approved of the way the monk addressed him with respect, and nodded.

"Certain aspects of my person are different," He acknowledged.

"What kind of aspects?" Sango inquired.

"I am reacting to situations with certain feelings."

"Like anger? Frustration?" Kaede pushed.

Sesshoumaru really did not want to say any more, but he finally relented. "Empathy."

The trio stared at him for an uncomfortable moment, before Sango and Miroku burst out laughing. Sesshoumaru rose to leave, feeling disgusted with himself for asking the humans for advice.

"No no no!" Sango wheezed, tugging at his sleeve. "I think that just might be the affect that Kagome's personality has on others. We're laughing because this is not the first time this sort of thing has happened. She's our moral compass of sorts."

Sesshoumaru lifted an eyebrow in inquiry and commanded the woman to continue.

"Elaborate."

"Well, she had Kouga, the young leader of the Youro clan pledge for her hand in marriage right after they met." Sango cited, jutting her pointer finger into the air.

"Kagome is promised to a wolf-youkai?" Sesshoumaru asked incredulously.

"No no," Sango waved her hand at the dog demon. "She turned him down, of course."

"Don't even get us started on Inuyasha," Miroku supplemented. "He's like a little pup when it comes to her."

"I'll even admit Kagome changed me, too." Sango remarked gently. "The more time I spent around her, I began to feel hope again. There's something about the purity of her soul that just…gets under you skin, I suppose."

Kaede interjected, "Yes, Kagome's personality in conjunction with your close proximity to the spell most likely has had an effect on a demon such as yourself."

A combination of her personality and the spell? Sesshoumaru milled this over for a moment, before another thought occurred to him.

"Will this effect lose potency over time?"

"Most likely," Kaede responded, nodding sagely.

Sesshoumaru finished the last sip of his tea and set his cup down, satisfied with the result of this conversation. He stood gracefully and exited the tent. Having been bound to Kagome, he had not had a chance to freely hunt or fly, and his inner demon felt restless. He launched himself to the top of the nearest tree, enjoying the way the wind whistled past his ears. He ran on the treetops, softly pushing away each branch with his booted foot. He wondered how humans could live, confined so closely to the earth all the time. His youki sensed another familiar energy, and he slowed as his half brother launched towards him, a blur of silver and red.

Sesshoumaru dodged Inuyasha's poison claw attack, not caring about the why, merely grateful to have an invitation to spar. He flipped in the air landed on a branch, crouching low for a moment. He lurched above the treetops and directed his own attack at Inuyasha, carefully intended not to kill, but to injure. His heart soared as he slashed, feeling free for the first time since before he had been bound to Kagome.

"You're enjoying this, you bastard!" Inuyasha spat, trading hits with the taiyoukai.

"I am merely glad to be free of your miko."

"Huh?" Inuyasha dodged, clawed feet scraping at the trunk of the tree as he pushed off.

"Free of Kagome?"

"She had placed a spell on the Tenseiga, and I was bound to her soul." Sesshoumaru explained, the good mood loosening his jaw. He sprung to the left, adding, "She lifted it and now I am free."

"Oof," Inuyasha exclaimed, as he tripped over a branch. "Kagome's awake now?"

"She awoke long enough to free me from her spell and now she is asleep."

"Hn." Inuyasha grunted. "I'm glad she's okay," he said, looking away.

"You have not paid her a visit." Sesshoumaru stated. "Is she not a valuable asset to your team?" He thought about her ability to see jewel shards and, of course, those lethal sacred arrows.

Inuyasha grunted again, appearing not to want to answer.

"One such as her benefits greatly from spending time around others," Sesshoumaru commented, surprising himself with his own sudden alacrity. "Surely when she wakes again, she will want to see you."

"Stay out of it," Inuyasha snarled, drawing his Tessaiga.

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow, and, after drawing his own sword, took to the sky.

.

* * *

.

Souta squinted in concentration as he tried to pick the bones out of the small river trout with the knife Kohaku had given him. He peeked at Rin, who, with tongue thrust out of the corner of her mouth, slipped her dagger under the spine of her fish with ease. With a simple flick, the spine and rib bones flew into the pile she had collected under her feet. He returned his gaze to his fish, focusing all his energy on not cutting off his own finger. He sighed in frustration and tried another angle, cutting the spine off halfway through.

"Souta-kun, it's like this."

Souta's muscles tensed as Rin's arms suddenly appeared over his shoulder and reached for his hands. He dared not breathe as she guided his knife under the spine, and gently helped him lift the spine out of the small fish. The bones easily fell out and landed at his feet with a hollow rustle.

The girl walked back to her seat and shrugged her shoulders.

"See? It's easy!" She chirped, cocking her head to the side and beaming.

_S-so cute! _Souta gazed back at her with wide-eyed wonder.

"Ah! Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin stood quickly, tossed her knife aside and dashed to her protector, who had just returned from the woods.

Souta watched Rin run in a few circles around the intimidating dog-demon; she jumped up and down and pointed emphatically back towards Souta. When the youkai's eyes met his, Souta felt a cold feeling down to the deepest part of his bones. How on earth was Rin so comfortable around the man? Souta waved back shyly and quickly pretended to be absorbed in cleaning the fish in his lap.

"Hey Souta-kun!" Rin said breathlessly when she got back.

"Hm?" Souta replied, trying to appear cool.

"Sesshoumaru-sama said that we would be staying for one more day!"

"Oh?"

"Yea! Tomorrow we can go swimming again!"

"Sounds fun!" Souta supplied, turning away to hide his frown. He would go back with Kagome to his own time tomorrow, and leave behind Rin and the others. He didn't know how his sister was able to leave this world behind for their boring life at the Higurashi shrine. Studying? Going to school? Helping Grandpa out? This world was full of so much more color, of unique smells, exciting battles, scary demons and of course, Rin. Souta sighed and placed his knife down on the stone next to his knee. He watched his sister's friend Sango enter the hut in which Kagome was sleeping. He rose, and, upon informing Rin, Shippou and Kohaku that he would be back, followed Sango into the hut.

He was pleased to see that his sister was just waking up again.

"Souta!" She breathed, pushing herself up on the mat with some difficulty. "I am so glad to see that you're safe, and whole, and not sliced in two or bewitched by an evil demon!"

"Likewise!" The boy grinned, lowering himself to the mat and smiling.

"You must be ready to go home," Sango said.

"Yea," He replied quietly, lowering his eyes in an attempt to hide his conflicted emotions.

"Mama is probably really worried." Kagome commented, grabbing his hand. "Are you feeling sad about leaving Rin?"

Souta's eyes snapped up.

"H-How did you know?!" He sputtered.

"What, that you have a crush on her?" Kagome laughed, screwing her face up into a determined look and doing her best impression of him. "I will not let you hurt Rin!"

Souta blushed and looked away.

Sango giggled. "Watch out for that Sesshoumaru though."

"You're telling me! He's scary!" Souta admitted with a laugh.

"Maybe you can come back and visit her from time to time." His sister's eyes were gentle.

"I'd like that," Souta smiled and nodded emphatically.

"I'm sure we can arrange it." Kagome sighed. "Have either of you seen that pesky dog demon, by the way?"

"Which one?" Sango asked, eyes twinkling.

"The usual culprit. Inuyasha." Kagome answered.

"Ah. I believe he has been sparring with his brother just north of the village." Sango said, "I think he's back. Want me to go fetch him?"

Kagome nodded, explaining, "We have some things to discuss."

Sango nodded and gestured for Souta to follow. "Looks like we're stuck running errands, you and I."

.

* * *

.

It was dusk when Inuyasha came into her hut, carrying skewers of fire-roasted fish and a bowl of rice.

"How considerate!" She nearly sang, reaching out for the food. With her stomach growling, she grasped the chopsticks. It was difficult to maneuver them with the bandages on her hands, but her persistence won out and she managed to only spill a few pieces of rice on herself in her clumsy haste. Inuyasha sat and watched her with consternation.

"Now," She sighed, patting her sated belly.

"Kikyou." She began, looking him directly in the eyes. He looked away, saying nothing.

"She tricked you." Kagome placed the bowl down with a rattle.

He grunted.

"I realize that you might feel a little embarrassed. She tricked you, and I was rescued by Sesshoumaru."

He noticeably flinched, clearly not used to Kagome speaking so directly.

"If I have learned one thing from my time with Sesshoumaru, it's that I need to be strong for myself. I'm sick of being the one who gets rescued. You're mad, you're frustrated. I get it. You are upset because you still love her, and you're embarrassed to face me because of your feelings. Especially right now. "

Inuyasha finally looked at her, really fully looked at her. There was a determined glint in her eyes. She forged on.

"Kikyou is gone, Inuyasha. She released the last part of my soul back to me, and her power is inside me now."

"She's gone?" He asked softly.

"Yes. And the reason why she tricked you was to help defeat Naraku. She needed him to think that she was on his side so that she could release her power through me. She was manipulating him, not you."

"I wasn't able to do anything." Inuyasha muttered, in a rare moment of self-reflection.

"I'm sorry," She whispered, gently putting her palm on his cheek. He looked at her, and she waited for the familiar belly-flip and the fluttering heart. It didn't come. She dropped her hand and sighed.

"Listen. I don't know if Naraku is dead, but he's definitely badly injured. At the very least, we've bought some time. Let's take this time to collect as many jewel shards as we can, before Naraku can resurrect."

Inuyasha looked at her as if he was trying to puzzle her out.

"I need to bring home Souta home tomorrow. I'll be in my time for a few days." Kagome stacked her dirty dishes and passed them to the hanyou.

He was frozen, staring at her hand absently.

"Kagome. You're … _different_ somehow."

"Yea." She said softly. "I know." Kagome nudged his hand with hers, beckoning him to take the dishes. "Go on. I need sleep now."

.

* * *

.

The next evening, Sesshoumaru checked in on Rin. She was with the old miko Kaede, helping her brew a special mixture to assist with healing a young village child's broken appendage.

"Continue stirring, child." Kaede instructed, before leaving to meet Sesshoumaru outside.

"You should consider bringing her back for good." Kaede croaked. "Her familiarity with the world of demons, the fact that she's met the shinigami as well as her great purity would make her into a very good healer."

Sesshoumaru considered the old woman's words and nodded.

"It is not a bad suggestion. The girl will one day need to be acclimated to the lives of humans."

Kaede peered at him with her one eye, watching.

"Please tell her to say her goodbyes to her friends. We will be leaving soon."

"If I may ask," Kaede began in an uncharacteristically formal way, "How is it that after 7 days with 'one such as yourself', Kagome has somehow changed?"

Sesshoumaru was thoughtful, then responded: "Perhaps the close proximity to my youki in addition to my personality has had that effect."

The old woman laughed and shook her finger at him before disappearing back into the hut.

The great dog demon of the West proceeded to Kagome's hut, and was surprised to see her emerging from the door on her own. She seemed to be feeling much stronger, which he was glad to see. She saw him and waved, approaching him.

"Enjoying your freedom?" She asked playfully.

"More than you can possibly comprehend, human."

Her face soured. "Are we not on first-name basis anymore?" She read his face and smiled, suddenly realizing that he had been making a joke.

"Your gift," Kagome announced. "Follow me."

The girl briskly walked off in the direction of the nearby stream. "Kaede suggested to try this magic near a natural source of water." She chattered cheerfully. "She also suggested that I _not_ try do this." Kagome laughed, glancing back at him. "I don't think she thinks I'm able to."

Sesshoumaru was beginning to be annoyed by her cryptic comments. What was this gift? If it involved her magic, he was quite skeptical. The taiyoukai definitely did not want to end up bound and collared again.

Kagome stopped, turning a slow circle on the bank of the stream. She closed her eyes for a moment, breathing deeply. Sesshoumaru could hear her heartbeat slowing.

The dappled light of the foliage-filtered sun played across the young woman's face, and Sesshoumaru found himself irrevocably drawn to come closer.

"I promised." Kagome breathed, almost inaudible.

He tensed when she placed a hand on both sides of his left shoulder. He suddenly understood what she meant by "his gift."

A searing pain overtook him, and he forced himself to remain stoic. He fought not to let the pain show on his face, but he could already feel his eyes filling up with the red demon blood that protected him. He was forced to close one eye in order to see as the light of her energy flared. Neurons were awakening, muscles and tendons were wrapping around bones. Fingers were forming and emerging. The final surge of energy felt like the damn appendage was being cut off again. He gritted his teeth and growled in response to the pain.

Suddenly it stopped. Everything stopped. Kagome dropped her hands and leaned against his body for support.

"I owed this to you." She said through difficult breaths.

Sesshoumaru looked at his left hand in wonder. It was just as it used to be, minus the ancestral stripes that used to adorn his wrist. Flexing the fingers, they felt as strong as ever. He tried bringing the poison to his claws and was pleased to see that everything was in perfect working order.

The girl was still leaning against his person, so he gently took both of her shoulders in his arms and pushed her back onto her own feet. She looked up at him, eyes slightly glazed, cheeks flushed.

Maybe it was the effect her person was having on him, or maybe it was a residual effect of the binding spell. Maybe it was gratitude. No matter the reason, he only wanted to try.

It excited him when her power spiked upon his pressing his own lips to hers, and his hands gripped her shoulders in response.

He gently pulled back, fighting off the urge to continue, and searched her face. She appeared confused, and perhaps a little bit angry.

"I appreciate symmetry," He offered as explanation.

She sighed in frustration, eyes luminous. He was captivated by her in this moment. She opened those lips and said, "You owe me now."

"I thought it was you who owed me?" He wanted to smirk.

"Yes. I gave you your arm. Then we were even."

"And now we are not?"

"You owe me," She repeated, pushing her finger to his chest before walking back in the direction of the village. "For stealing my first kiss."

"Perhaps you might need to steal one back."

She merely snorted in response, continuing on her way.

Sesshoumaru stared at his new arm for a moment. A familiar prickle raised the hairs on the back of his neck. With Kagome gone, he started paying attention to his surroundings. He searched the trees, and saw his half brother glowering at him from the top of a regal maple.

2 pairs of golden eyes met from across the distance, old animosity fading away in the place of a brand new feud.

From his cloud in the afterworld, their father certainly wasn't feeling so smug anymore, thought Sesshoumaru.

.

* * *

.

**End Chapter 11**

No contact with Ginjiro yet! I will address him soon, I promise.

Please review if you can, it really motivates me!


End file.
